One Feed
by zosanlaw
Summary: A fic created on the ideas adapted from BuzzFeed on YouTube. A weird idea, now turning into an experiment... How's it going to affect the lives of our dearest YouTubers? Collab work with ThirdtotheLeft. ZoSan, NaVi, AceBonney.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** Hello lovelies, how are you doing today?_

 _Yet another collab work between the beautiful ThirdtotheLeft and I. This fic is a gift to everyone. Happy Valentines day to you all! :D_

 _So, there is this YouTube channel called "The Buzzfeed." We both saw some quite amusing and cute couple/non-couple/nakama/rival videos on it and decided to make a whole new OneFeed world out of it._

 _The ideas are theirs and the Characters are Oda's. We are just gonna let our writings help your minds paint you an OOC picture of some of our favorite ships._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Married for a Week**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Day Zero_

Being a working woman is a tedious task. Getting up at the break of dawn, brushing your teeth, eating breakfast, bathing, feeding your cats and by the time you're done, you need to rush to work because you're running late, no matter how early you wake up.

Which is why, Bonney is totally against the idea of working for someone other than herself. So she became a YouTuber. And it was the best decision she ever made. She goes to various food haunts all over the world and vlogs about it. She gets to sleep when she wants to, wake up when she wants to. She's almost never running late. She can gym all she wants, eat all she wants, sleep all she wants and drink all she wants.

So, when she was first approached by a cheeky fellow to be a part of OneFeed, she was hesitant. Yeah, she loves their work. They are the most amazing group of people she has ever known.

Luffy, the one who had approached her, is a famous gamer, and everyone who works with him on the channel are equally as famous. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky and Brook - they all have a huge subscriber base. They all have their separate accounts on YouTube - both vlogs and main - and they're also a part of OneFeed. So when Luffy told her she would have all the freedom in the world and would just have to pop in for a couple of collabs they made every once in a while - if she wanted to- she agreed, though still a little hesitant.

Now, she's a dedicated member. Her schedule is extremely flexible and everything runs in an organized chaos. She loves doing collabs with everyone and has become fast friends with Ace and Sanji. Ace eats and Sanji cooks. Not to forget, they're both gorgeous.

She got a call last night telling her about today's meeting and to drop by at around eight. Which is why she's sitting on the relaxing couch, between Ace and Sanji, discussing the various cheese burst pizza toppings.

Sanji has long blond hair which is tied up behind his back today and the dark blue color of his body-hugging tee accentuates his eyes. They speak just as much as he does, showing the emotion behind every word he speaks and captures every person that listens to him. He has a lithe physique, it's obvious that he's conscious of his health.

Ace is not behind. He's a perfect example of the hot guy in college everyone wants to be with. Medium raven hair, cut in layers and flicked away from a tanned face. Eyes always alive and marginally soft, though they always hold a hint of mischief. Sleek long nose and a smile that could kill.

Bonney sits between them, her mouth filled with saliva at the thought of pepperoni, black olives, bacon, ham, green chillis, and sausage on a pizza. Her hair is done straight with volume, being blessed with thick long hair, despite bleaching the naturally brown hair to pink, blue eyes quite similar to Sanji's though a little less bright, but they still gleam with happiness. She wears a pink tinted lip balm and dark liner with simple brown smokey eye shadow. She talks in the most carefree manner, despite the somewhat elegant appearance and attracts both men and women like moths to a flame.

"We should make a collab where you cook this and we eat it," Bonney speaks, looking at Sanji.

"I am not cooking something that unhealthy on my channel!" the blonde exclaims.

"Then make it on mine!" Bonney grins, "And for your channel, I will eat some of those vegan things you call food and you can give me a new hair style!"

"That actually sounds interesting!" Ace says, "And I could make a video of us three with my added special effects… we could do one of those are never ending."

"The ice bucket challenge would be perfect. I just added a video tagging you three in it," Nami says as she wiggles in next to Sanji, her long hair tickling her bare arms and the pink tank top with white shorts doing justice to her features. Her eyes are nutty brown and her full lips are warm with just a hint of lip balm. She's always bare faced when she isn't shooting, having smooth skin… one would wonder why she needs the makeup in the first place.

"Nami, my swan! You look beautiful as always!" Sanji says as he shifts a little to give Nami more space. It makes Bonney and Ace shift to sit closer as well, "what's that about a challenge?"

"The ice bucket challenge."

"I heard challenge; I'm in."

Nami rolls her eyes as her flatmate joins the group,pulling a chair and sitting next to her. With dyed kelly-green hair contrasting starkly against tanned skin, Zoro is a surprisingly attractive man. He's not what Bonney usually goes for- she likes a lighter build, similar to Ace and Sanji's, and Zoro is stacked with muscle-but there's a strange charisma about him that attracts attention like bees to honey. Perhaps it's the infuriating attitude, the cocky grin, or the buckets of exuded self-confidence, but the man is smoking hot.

"You don't even know what it is," Sanji snaps, glaring at the man and the whole group sighs. There they go again.

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna win."

"It's not about winning, you neanderthal. Is about raising awareness of ALS! If you don't dump a bucket of ice cold water on your head within 24 hours, you forfeit and have to donate to the ALS Association," Sanji says, looking down at Zoro.

"And you tagged him on this?" Zoro snorts, glancing at Nami while pointing at Sanji, his finger almost poking his nose. "They guy who refuses to water his grass?"

"Only on rainy days! Why water them if it's gonna rain?"

"Do you also turn off your shower while you lather?"

"Fuck you! At least I shower!"

"I shower, too!"

"Once a week?"

"Fuck you! At least I wasn't born with a stupid curling eyebrow!"

"Well, at least I was born with a brain! You're the stupid one who doesn't know north from up!"

"The buildings fucking move!"

" _You_ need to _move_ -out of the state!"

"Ha! Good one. _Not!"_

"Donuts?"

Both men stop, faces inches from each other, hands wrapped around the neck of their shirts, angry scowls twisting in surprise at the sight of perfectly baked donuts pushed under their noses.

Vivi grins and shakes the box. "I brought glazed white chocolate for Sanji and rum cinnamon for Zoro."

"Oh, my sweetest Vivi-chan!Thank you so much!" Sanji praises, instantly forgetting his fight with Zoro.

Zoro mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'man-whore', but Sanji is too busy flirting- or trying to flirt- with Vivi to notice.

"They are home baked, I hope I did a good job," the designer says, her blue hair tied in a messy bun and her sweet smile making a room for itself in everyone's hearts. She takes a seat close to Ace, her moves delicate and elegant, as she looks at everyone taking their pick from the box.

"These are really good, Vivi!" Bonney says, her words a little muffled as she's speaking with her mouth full.

"Taste like heaven. Mmmh," Ace moans next to her and Vivi blushes.

"Yes, it is perfect. Crumples in your mouth and the glaze is giving you the perfect taste of…" Sanji, as usual, goes on a rant every time he tastes food.

"Shut up, ero cook. They're delicious, Vivi," Zoro interrupts.

Before Sanji can retort, Nami starts speaking, not interested in listening to their bickering again, "Well, with Zoro appreciating them, they have to be good, Vivi!"

"What have to be good?" A throaty low masculine voice comes from the door and everyone turns to see Luffy, fresh out of gym, sweat sticking his thin tee to his lean frame and earphones dangling from around his neck. His hair is sticking in weird directions, some of it falling in his ever-excited eyes and a jovial, heart fluttering grin graces his features.

"Oh no…" Ace mumbles, "Hide the donuts, quick. He'll swallow them and leave none for us!"

"Like you're any better!" Bonney and Sanji exclaim together, making everyone laugh and Ace wince.

"Awesome. You guys got donuts!" Luffy grins as he pulls a chair and sets it between Zoro and Vivi, completing the parabola, "I could use some food after that workout!"

"Went hard on yourself again?" Zoro asks, biting into his second donut.

"Yeah," is the only response he gets before Luffy is shovelling the donuts into his mouth.

"Good," Zoro smirks, "so you've got some new idea you wanted to talk about?"

Luffy nods enthusiastically and holds up a finger as he gulps hurriedly. "You're all getting married. But only for a week," he says and takes another bite, intaking the second half of a cinnamon donut.

Everyone stops eating as they stare at Luffy, their minds in temporary shock. Then Sanji clears his throat, "you might want to expand on that, Luffy."

"Well," Luffy swallows again, "Marguerite and I were talking yesterday and we thought it would be cool to see you guys married for a week, interact, live like a couple, be a little open to one another. You're all shipped. So the subscribers will enjoy it too."

"That… doesn't really sound bad," Nami says, a soft, sly smile gracing her features, "so, I guess, Vivi and I, Bonney and Ace and…"

"No," Sanji says, before she can utter the words he's dreading. "It's a horrible idea."

"And why is that?" Luffy asks innocently, looking at Sanji with huge eyes.

"I am not living with the green haired mongrel!"

Zoro snorts, making Sanji glare at him, "don't tell me you're actually on board with this?" he hissed at him, charm and gentlemanliness forgotten as usual when he faced the man.

"I'm not jumping at the offer. But, unlike you, I don't back out from a challenge."

"What did you say?"

"That you're a scaredy cat! What? Think you'll fall in love with me?"

"Like shit! As if anyone could ever fall for you!"

"So you guys are in too!" Luffy's voice interrupts the baseless argument. "Great! This is gonna be awesome!"

"So wait...what are we supposed to do? I mean, during this _marriage_ or whatever?" Ace asks curiously.

"You guys have to meet Robin and Franky tomorrow, and they will tell you the rules," Luffy says. "They're the most married couple I know! Be here at Seven AM."

"Seems like a interesting idea," Bonney hums. "A little fan-service to the people that ship us on the web. It's bound to get lots of views!"

"And it'll be fun!" Luffy exclaims, smiling widely.

"Seems like everyone likes the idea except you, curly brow." Zoro glances at Sanji and smirks widely. "Are you gonna back out?"

Sanji glares at Zoro, but everyone knows he never backs out of a challenge when it's presented by Zoro. The two of them live to antagonize each other. "Fine, I'll do it. But there's no way I'll be moving to your shitty apartment. I don't want to get infected by toxic moss."

"Whatever. Who even wants you at my place?" Zoro snaps.

"That means you can move in with me, Vivi," Nami tells the blue-haired girl, winking.

"There's no way I'm giving up my king-sized bed or cats, so you can move in to my place," Bonney tells Ace, who simply shrugs.

"That's fine with me," he says, "is anyone else still hungry?"

Bonney and Luffy murmur in agreement as the topic comes to a close. Bonney has had a very long day and she really wants to sleep already, after eating more food of-course… maybe some pizza?

"You guys wanna grab a pizza on the way home?"

As everyone starts to stand up and head towards their cars, Bonney can't help but notice the slightly put off mood Sanji has as he walks next to her.

"Hey…" She nudges him, making him look at her and smile. "You okay?"

"Yes." Sanji sighs, "I am just not too excited about this."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. The Marriage and To-do's

**_A/N:_** _Thank you so much for the comments and follows everyone! It really motivated us to write this chapter._

 _Hope you all enjoy! :D_

 ** _Chapter One_ ****_  
_****_The Wedding and To-do's!_**

Despite the fact that most of their videos end up being from three to ten minutes long, there's a _lot_ of preparation needed to be done before and after each one. This specific project will take a considerable amount of time, no exception. Even though they will only be married for a week, preparations extend a week before and a week after.

Working for OneFeed doesn't just mean being a YouTube actor. They all have skills in producing, editing, directing, writing, and _then_ acting out the parts in their outline. So even though Luffy was the one who came up with the original idea, it takes group effort to plan out the next coming week.

Which brings things back to today: Day One.

Or as Zoro likes to call it: _The Day I'll Regret For The Rest Of My Natural Life._

It all starts with arriving at work and seeing the front lawn already decorated with a metal archway wrapped in white flowers, with some of his co-workers already in the process of adding three separate white carpets, a bunch of mismatched chairs, and a large table slowly being filled with drive-through food.

In the middle of everything, standing like a conductor of the orchestra of hell, is Luffy. The man-child is dressed in his usual jean shorts and flip-flops, but this time he has added a button up black shirt with a white collar tucked in under the collar of his shirt, like the ones priests wear.

"I'm pret'ty sure this is blasphemous," Zoro says, stepping next to Luffy. "Not that God is real or anything."

"Zoro! You're late!" Luffy exclaims, not upset in the least. "You gotta go do hair and makeup!"

"Excuse me?"

His attention switches to where Luffy is pointing at the other poor bastards dragged into this thing. Vivi and Nami are talking and giggling, best of friends like always, with Bonney pretending to be part of their banter while secretly just enjoying the personal pan pizza set between the two girls. Ace and Sanji are seated a few feet away, Sanji is dressed in white pants and shirt, layered on top with a fitted vest that shows off his lithe physique. There's no way he isn't sweating.

They're in California, for christ's sake. There's a _heatwave_.

"You're gonna have a stroke," Zoro says to the blond as a greeting, automatically grinning when Sanji scowls at him. "But if you die, wait until after we get married, so I can inherit all your shit."

"What the fuck are you wearing!?" Sanji yells, ignoring Zoro's comment.

He looks down at his clothes. Did he forget to put on anything? Nope; he's got on his pants, his shirt, shoes...ah, socks. He forgot socks.

"Did you want me to show up naked or something?" Zoro grunts, raising an eyebrow. "Kinky."

Sanji blushes-of course he's blushing, the guy is a fucking pervert anytime except when it's directed at him-but his scowl deepens. "Shut the fuck up. You're the one that's gonna look ridiculous in your ripped jeans and faded shirt next to me."

"Or you're just gonna look like you're trying too hard," Zoro counters and is rewarded by the rapid paling of Sanji's face.

The range of colors he can make appear on Sanji's face with his words is one of the reasons why he loves messing with Sanji. He's never seen anyone who as deeply red as the blond, nor has he ever seen anyone actually go almost purple with rage. Now, _that_ one was a funny reaction.

"Sanji! C'mon. Time to straighten your hair!"

Could this day get any better? Sanji's face goes red again as he turns to Nami and Vivi, probably to try and get out of straightening his hair. He has it in a top knot at the moment and it really does suit his style but when his attempts to refuse the girls will fail, all that work spent in tucking those stray loose ends inside the bun will be flushed down the gutter.

"What are you grinning about Zoro? You need a little makeup. Come sit here." Nami innocently blinks her thick lashes at him as she pats the chair in front of the huge mirror.

It was zoro's turn to gawk at Nami with his jaw hanging slack. "What makes you think I'll do makeup, you damned woman!?"

Vivi giggles as she sets on undoing the hair tie from Sanji's hair, while the blond's reflection grins at him cheekily. Zoro flips sanji the bird and turns around grumbling to walk into the building and start editing his videos. The plan is foiled as Nami's manicured nails graze his neck in the process of cuffing her hand around his collar and pulling him back.

How much strength do those muscleless, but toned arms have? Because she's practically dragging a wriggling body builder across the lawn and then forcing him down on a seat.

"Awww… look at you all pouting," Nami coos as she uses a pin to clip back his hair and then starts on cleaning his face with a wipe. "You will look perfect with some lipstick on."

Zoro's eyes widen, "I am not applying lipstick!" he practically roars in her face, to no avail. Both the ladies and Sanji laugh hysterically as Nami starts applying moisturiser to Zoro.

Ace and Bonney come and stand on either side of his chair and Ace lays a reassuring grip on Zoro's shoulder. "Don't worry. They did my makeup too. They won't overdo it," he grins.

Bonney nods at his side, "Nami is right though… You do have gorgeous lips. They look so supple. Maybe you should apply a bit of tinted lipbalm at least?"

Zoro groans as Nami and Bonney start discussing which product would be perfect for his lips as Vivi, Sanji and Ace snigger at the side.

His doom has already begun.

And he's not even married yet.

Since the set is not yet ready, Luffy sends them off to one of the empty studios to film a little something about what being single is like. He wants to make a comparison between single and married life, with all of them doing an interview about what they think before and after their week of marriage.

Bonney is the first to be interviewed, just something simple over a red backdrop. Since Law, their cameraman for the day, is still outside setting up for their pseudo-wedding, they have to film each other. It's not a hassle, since they are all very learned with the concepts of filming.

For Bonney, single life is fun. She's never been in a serious relationship, though she's dated plenty of men. But she's too independent to share her time with someone else, so she prefers being single.

"The only two men in my life are Whiskers and Thomas," she jokes.

"You named your cat Thomas?" Zoro asks, snorting.

"Well, he looks like a Thomas!"

Ace is next, and he has a similar answer as Bonney. But unlike her, Ace doesn't consider his many partners...well, _partners._

"I've had plenty of lady friends," he says and Nami rolls her eyes.

"Did they know they were just friends with benefits?" she asks.

Ace winces, a guilty puppy smile gracing his face.

"Well, they eventually found out."

Also unlike Bonney, Ace is not much about independence. In fact, he prefers to share his time with others, and he's hardly ever seen without a friend by his side. What Ace has, is an allergy to commitment - a fact everyone except Ace seem to be aware of.

Vivi, the sweetest out of all of them, gets starry eyed when talking about marriage. She's the personification of every stereotyped girl in movies, the kind that imagined her dream-wedding since she was a little girl, and has entire scrapbooks and clippings dedicated to wedding-planning. She dreams of The One, of one day settling down in a suburban house with that special one until death do them part.

Despite that, however, she's also very realistic and realizes that she's not ready for such a big commitment yet.

"I haven't been in many relationships, and I've never lived with any of my exes, and that's something I know I certainly need to do before even thinking about marriage," she says. "Perhaps I'll marry in my thirties."

Since Nami is manning the main camera, Zoro goes next.

To him, the physical act of _marrying_ doesn't mean much. He doesn't believe in God, so he certainly doesn't believe in the power of holy vows. But surprisingly, what Zoro _does_ like is the _idea_ of marriage.

"I like being single," he shrugs. "I guess my personality is not the easiest to get along with, and I like my peace and quiet. I get around when I need to, but it's not like I'm eager to settle down with someone I barely know. But...it's not so bad, you know? The idea of spending your whole life with a special one. I think I'd like that."

"Wow, marimo; didn't peg you for a romantic," Sanji says, with less mockery than he'd like in his words.

Zoro scowls. "It's not romance. It's companionship. Loyalty. The idea of always waking up with someone next to you. It's nice...I think."

Sanji doesn't answer, but he silently agrees. It _is_ a nice idea, if elusive.

Sanji has had the most relationships out of all of them. If he wasn't so damn talented in the kitchen, everyone would peg him as a love guru. Men, women...Sanji can woo them all though his bedding habits are limited to men. Unfortunately, his luck only extends to starting relationships, not _keeping_ them.

He's had more bad breakups than everyone at OneFeed combined. Sometimes he's the cause of them, but most of them time it's the other dumped and cheated on got tiring, so Sanji only does one-night stands now.

It's not like he _enjoys_ being single, he just enjoys not being lied to, cheated on, or abused. Because yeah, he can recognize that his personality sometimes paves its way for manipulation and abuse. Not something terribly bad - like some other people experience, but Sanji does tend to let women use him on a regular basis and has actually allowed his male partners to use him too.

"Marriage sounds nice, I just don't think I'm the right fit for it," Sanji states.

Zoro takes over for Nami when her turn comes. Sanji settles down to ask the questions as Nami explains what single life means to her.

Like Bonney, she likes her privacy and her independency. She has very little patience and in a moment of honesty, Nami admits that sometimes she's too selfish to have a relationship.

"You have to sacrifice a lot of things when you're with someone else," she says. "Dates, money, time,...it just all seems like such a hassle and effort with a very small reward."

"Love is a pretty big reward, Nami," Vivi says, frowning slightly.

"I guess...but it's not like I've ever been in love," Nami shrugs. "I mean, I've had a couple of relationships, and I've certainly _liked_ them...but love?"

"What if you fall in love? Would you like to marry them?" Sanji asks.

"With a very detailed prenup...why not?"

Zoro scoffs, then rolls his eyes when Sanji glares at him.

* * *

The time passes quickly. By 1506 hours everyone is ready and the three couples stand in front of Luffy at the make-believe alter. Nami is wearing a warm pink skirt dress, the fabric slithering and tickling against her fair toned thighs, her ass looking perkier than usual in her matching pencil heels. Her hair is tied up in a loose bun with small strands falling and framing her face; a set of diamond tops are glinting in her earlobes though not enough to distract from the gleam in her eyes.

Vivi has also settled for a self designed dress skirt, making a U behind her, the embroidered white cut fluttering effortlessly near her cream wedges. Her hair is loosely curled into everyday waves and her gold danglers seem to mingle with her hair. She looks like a tanned beauty, hotness and sweetness mixed together. A white chocolava cake.

They're smiling and discussing about the next couple of videos they have to shoot and upload before the day ends.

Ace is wearing jeans that Vivi designed, with a V-neck white T-shirt from the same line. They do the perfect job of revealing a hint of his muscled pecs and his biceps that bunch appreciatively with every move, the fabric hugging his frame appropriately and showing off his physique. And of course, he had skipped wearing an undershirt. His hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, the shorter strands coming to set around his face.

He's grinning widely and talking to Bonney animatedly who's wearing a high waisted beige skater skirt, allowing her to show off her muscle toned legs and a white crop top with a beige shrug, her cleavage visible just in the slightest though the shrug did a good job in accentuating her round mounds. She has her hair straight and simple like she would keep it any other day, and she wore a white stone pendant that matched with her white sneakers. They both look simple and relaxed as they laugh and talk about dinner.

Zoro is standing nonchalantly, listening to Luffy babble about the new machine he tried at gym that day. He looks like a model extracted from a photoshopped magazine. Dark, fitting khaki pants and a matte black shirt that hugs his torso like an overly attached girlfriend, a size too small, like usual. He is wearing a golden continuous threader hoop and black Timberland boots. His hair is gelled and set back so that every edge of his face is prominent and enhancing his sharp features.

Sanji stands next to him, lost in his dreams as he wonders about the video he's supposed to shoot after this with Bonney and Ace. He's wearing tight white pants that cling to his never-ending legs perfectly, showing off their compact muscles and cup his ass just right, the curve looking tempting enough to smack hard. The shirt and vest hug his back and torso conveniently, not too tight but not loose either, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, pale, partially tanned skin lined with muscle and veins. He has left a few buttons of his shirt open, the creamy collarbones and the two bands of lithe yet muscular pecs visible.

The two are by far the hottest couple and are the centre of attention of the rolling cameras that surround them from every corner and angle. Law, the head of the special effects team alongside Ace, makes them stand at accurate position and poses. He's a tall man who always dresses informally, any tee shirt with his fitting jeans and yet again, a well built frame. He always has a subtle smirk on his face and his eyes are heavily lined with black water liner that usually smudges by the time he reaches the office. He is covered in cool, freaky tattoos and looks like a perfect bad boy.

When he asks Zoro and Sanji to hold hands for a picture, it almost results in a huge fight between the two, thankfully not escalating that quickly because Law passes them one of his rare murderous glares, showing that he's in a _no nonsense_ mode - the two then hold hands reluctantly in the midsts of awws and oohs. Law decides not to mention the fact that they're both blushing and has taken what's probably the best picture amongst the three couples.

Three bouquets are passed. Vivi and Bonney maturely hold theirs without a fight. Zoro and Sanji stare at the one Marguerite's brown muscled arm is holding out for one of them to grab.

"I'm not holding those."

"Neither am I."

"Next thing you know, there'll be veils."

"You should wear a veil, it'll go with your dress."

Sanji divertes his gaze from the bouquet to bare his teeth at the mosshead who keeps his gaze fixed on the roses, an amused smirk playing on his lips and eyebrows arched challengingly.

Before the blond can speak, Nami speaks up "that's actually a very good idea!"

"Nami!" Sanji _doesn't_ squeak as he turns to look at her, a mask of disbelief staining his features.

"You'll look good in it Sanji… Even Vivi and Bonney would look lovely in it! What's a wedding if there is no veil?"

"But… But… Nami dear… I…"

Bonney comes to Sanji's rescue, knowing very well that the oaf can't utter a _no_ in front of ladies and she hates it when women use him. "Veils are meant to hide a bride's face, Nami. Sanji is a groom and so is Zoro. I think both you and Vivi should wear one. I'll wear one as well," she smiles at the ginger who scowls a little in her direction.

Marguerite intervenes before a cat fight brews between the two ladies. It is a known fact that Bonney is way too practical and frank for Nami's taste. Not to forget the way she steps between the two when Nami tries forcing Sanji into doing something that would embarrass him. She's like an overprotective sister.

"That's really not an issue, guys. We don't have time to go buy a veil," she says, "one of you hold this, please?" Marguerite smiles sweetly at the couple, shaking the roses she's holding in her hand.

Now, Marguerite may seem like the most kind-hearted blond chick you'll ever meet, with her bob hair and fit physique and the simple smile. But very few… like Luffy, her boyfriend or Zoro, her friend, know exactly what a person is in for once they do something to irk her. Unlike most women Zoro knows, she gives no shit about nail breaks if you piss her off.

Zoro grunts and grabs the bouquet, making Marguerite smile even more as Sanji pass him a surprised glance.

"Don't get used to it," Zoro says, avoiding Sanji's gaze and bringing to flower up to his nose to smell them. He always did like roses… anything related to nature and serenity calms him down in a way nothing else could. Not that he needs calming down at the moment. But he likes them anyway. That.. and the blond is already well dressed for a faux wedding. Zoro can use something extra too.

Law announces that the camera crew is ready. Penguin stands close to them, yet far enough to dangle the mic on the top of their heads to record whatever they speak. Bepo seems jumpy as he focuses his camera on Luffy and Marguerite while Law directs Sachi, Jean and Mousty to focus on one couple each.

Needless to say, it goes by smoothly. Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Kaya are the only _guests_. Luffy practically orders the three couples to exchange rings. Sanji hesitates for a second before giving his hand to Zoro.

"You're not actually ordained, are you Luffy?" he asks, making everyone laugh.

As soon as the cheap metal is exchanged, Luffy's next order is to kiss each other, which both the straight and gay couples mutely refused to follow. Nami and Vivi immediately exchange a small peck.

Bonney and Ace snigger at the two while Sanji and Zoro pointedly avoid each other's gaze.

"Right. You're now married for a week! Don't forget to vlog!" Luffy grinned at them, "Now, you will be meeting our married couples in Filming Room 23 at 9 PM so you all need to be free by then."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Ace turned to glance at Ussop and Kaya who were talking with Franky and Robin. Usopp seemed to be taking notes of whatever it was those four are talking about. "Why do we have to meet married couples?"

"Oh, that's because you all are single and have no clue what even having a partner is like." Marquierte said and everyone focused their attention on her, " so they'll be giving you some rules, or shall I say, a to-do list. Something that's important in a healthy marriage."

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned as he snaked an arm around her waist, "We need to have a study if you prefer having a partner, not a room-mate."

Sanji didn't know how he felt about this. It has been ages since he last lived with someone. And he really did like his space. It took a lot of reassurances on Bonney and Ace's side to even agree to this thing. He'd thought they were just gonna live together for a while but that would have been it. Zoro and he can't go one whole minute without snapping at each other.

As if knowing what their friend is thinking, the straight couple glanced at him and then at each other. Right. They were definitely shooting their collab next.

"Well, sounds good to me." Vivi chimes, and Nami grinned at her side.

"Yeah," she agrees, "it does sound pretty useless without the rules."

"Cool. Let's reconvene this at Nine then!" Luffy says as he salutes and rushes to talk to Law about the shoot while Marguerite went off to help the workers in dismantling the set up.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Sanji moans, rubbing his hands all over his face.

"Because you can't wait to live with me, pervert." Zoro says as he practically smacks the bouquet into Sanji's chest and the blonde holds them a reflex when Zoro lets go. Sanji stares at him with wide eyes as Zoro walks off to the office with that evil smirk on his face.

"Don't fall in love with me!" Zoro calls out.

Sanji almost went after him to kick that huge head off it's shoulders. He settled for pitching the flowers back, aimed perfectly for the back of the mosshead. Zoro tilts his head at the last moment and keeps walking, flipping a finger over his back. "Missed!"

Law smirks, partially listening to what Luffy was saying to him as he records Sanji being held back by Vivi and Ace as Nami and Bonney laugh. Those two were a pair of oblivious idiots.

* * *

Things calm down after a while and all the members disperse to work on their videos or off screen work.

Nami heads to the filming studio to film a makeup look for marriage guests - simple and elegant yet not outshining the bride. Vivi heads to the office to work on the new set and clothes design for the upcoming videos. Her spot is right next to Zoro's who's working on editing the video he made the previous day - 1000 calorie burn workout.

Sanji, Ace and Bonney head to Sanji's old workplace - Baratie, which was quite close to the One Feed office. His father, Zeff, was a jovial man to everyone but his workers and son.

On Baratie's second floor was a luxurious apartment where Sanji and Zeff used to live before Sanji moved out. Zeff had refused to renovate his room into anything different, leaving it the way it was. Sanji usually came to stay there if he had a long night at work or if he felt like his father could do with some company. Did Sanji ever come there because he missed his father? Well, No! He was a grown man and he totally didn't have any lonely days in his life. He just came because Zeff needed it!

They usually ended up watching Star Wars or some classic movies, sprawled on the couch, legs set on the coffee table, sipping on wine and munching on greasy fast foods.

"Hey old man!" Sanji greets the head chef with a grin, who turns around to glance at him once before turning back to shredding the chicken on the hot pan. He pauses again then turns around fully, taking in his son's appearance.

"Are you getting married?" he asks, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, actually. For a week." Sanji says, "it's for a video." He waved his hand, showing disinterest in discussing the topic further. "Anyway. Can we use the apartment for a shoot today?" He continues, jabbing his thumb over his back to point at Bonney and Ace.

They grin and try waving at Zeff, which is difficult as their hands are full - they went shopping for the various toppings, cheese, flour etc. That and they are trying their level best at not trying to sneak food from the nearest stove. Zeff isn't too fond of that and neither is Sanji.

"Don't make a mess." Zeff grunts, turning back to his chicken, "Keys are in the office."

The time flies again. The foodie trio successfully record baking a double cheese burst pizza with as much topping as is humanly possible… that is if Ace and Bonney's standards can be called human. Sanji couldn't eat after two bites, the food too greasy and heavy for his taste, while Ace and Bonney inhale it. Sanji hopes they don't get diarrhea.

Zoro and Vivi finish their work well before time and on Vivi's suggestion, the two go to a nearby Starbucks to pick up some smoothies and coffee for the others and themselves. Zoro also stops at the convenience store to buy an energy drink. In all the hassle, he had forgotten to eat lunch and though he had a very healthy breakfast, the workout yesterday had drained him, leaving him in need of more nutrition.

Nami finished her shoot and happily went to room 23, before anyone else to work on editing the video on her laptop as she lounges on a bean bag. A monitor is better but she is too lazy to walk back to the office building for that. She happily snacks on some chips as she works on her macbook.

By nine thirty, everyone is in the room and the camera are rolling. Robin and Franky are talking to Zoro and Sanji while Ussop and Kaya are talking to the other mature couples.

"It's quite simple actually, nothing too intense." Robin starts while Franky grins at the scowling couple, "You're not really married so there is no need for regular sexual activities or romance. You are basically going to be doing very small things which show that you care."

"Right!" Franky nodded, "You guys are free to do anything that isn't a part of this list. But you can't not do those on here." he tapped the cap of his ink pen on the clipboard he was holding on his thigh.

"Can we have a look at that?" Zoro asks, extending his hand and Franky puts the board in his hand. He sits back, holding it in a manner where Sanji can see what's on the list too.

"As you can see," Robin starts again, "There are a total of five things. One… Ex"

 _change four texts daily. (each.)_

 _2\. Sleep on the same bed, daily._

 _3\. Have minimum five meals together throughout the week._

 _4\. Minimum two nice things that are completely unplanned._

 _5\. Dinner with other couples about half way through the week._

Sanji's gaze zeroed at the 'minimum' while Zoro's ears picked up the word 'atleast two' from Robin's mouth.

"Sorry, but guys. What do you mean by minimum?"

"Yeah.. what? Like.. are you expecting us to do more? I can't even think of one for this diva."

"At least we have something in common, you shitty moss!"

Robin cleared her throat, smiling sweetly, "Yes…"

"How about one?" Zoro interjected.

"Two." Robin smiles at him, unblinking, her tone resounding with finally.

"I am regretting this." Zoro mutters.

"About damn time." Sanji mutters back.

Franky laughs and clapped his hands once, "So, you guys looking forward to do this?"

"No." both Zoro and Sani monotone at the same time, glaring daggers at the blue haired man who simply scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Your comments are valued!_

 _Please keep in mind that things are a little hectic in both our lives as of now so the updates will be slow. :( Hopefully you'll stick with us! :)_

 _Feel free to drop prompts on our tumblrs if you want us to add a scene! :D_

 _tumblrs: dangit96 and_ _zosanlaw ._


	3. Honey, Sweety!

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you so much for the tumblr prompts and favs/follows! :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! :D_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Sweety, Honey!**_

They finish up filming before midnight, and by that time, everyone is eager to head home. Unfortunately, Zoro doesn't get to enjoy the end of the workday as much as he usually does, since he can't go home to his bed.

No, instead he has to follow Sanji home through the heavy traffic. The damn cook lives a good forty five minutes away from work, include the traffic -even at this time of the night- and it easily took one and a half hour to finally arrive at the traffic free lane. Zoro's headache has increased tenfold. He really just needed to collapse into a bed already and at this point, it didn't matter whose.

He doesn't get to see much of the neighborhood as he drives along, following the black V12 Vanquish Coupe. It's pretty dark out, but from what the street light were showing, he could say that it looks like any other suburban place, which surprises him a little. He had expected Sanji to live in an upscale apartment, perhaps some kind of douchey bachelor pad. Instead, he's greeted with a warm and familial home as Sanji pulls into a garage - automated doors and big enough to nestle both their cars comfortably.

He is about to open the door when he remembers that they were supposed to be vlogging throughout the week. What a pain in the ass. He fumbles with the zip of the bag which is carrying all his filming equipment. He extracts his Canon G7X, switches it on, and waits for the flash to work; he notices Sanji stepping out of his car, tying his hair in a loose pony, no vlogging camera in hand. He looks tired, to be honest. The flash goes on and he presses record, watching himself in the small screen provided, flicking his hair one way and another.

"Do I look okay?" He spoke to the object with a lopsided grin that didn't quite fit in with the slight redness in his eyes - but that never showed up in the video.

When Zoro had started vlogging about four years ago, it had felt extremely awkward to talk to a camera lens that focused on him in a hypnotic manner. But the more views he got, the more he started to realize it was like talking to his subscribers. So he talked to the camera like it was one of his best and closest friends.

Then, there was a time in his life - after watching HER - that he'd feared that he might be developing connections with the camera. He didn't not vlog for those two days, he'd recollected his thoughts and realized how alone he was. He had started vlogging less after that.

"Alright. So, we've reached the blond's house."

He looks out the window again so that the camera is now recording him talking as he peeks out, his neck muscles flexing taut. "It looks cosy. Maybe if he wasn't living in it," he turns back to the camera, his grin enough to make butterflies run amok in your stomach, "I wouldn't have minded coming here at all."

Sanji taps on his rolled up window and Zoro cocks an eyebrow at him. He points over his back to the garage exit, probably pointing out that he needs to shut the gates. Zoro huffs as he finally opens the door and exits his white Hyundai Elantra.

"You're vlogging already?" Sanji asks in a throaty voice, tiredness dripping from it.

"Yeah. You know how Luffy gets if we don't do what he says."

Sanji nods and clicks a button on his keychain to close the garage gates as they exit the space, Zoro carrying his bag in hand. He follows Sanji through the door that leads them inside the house, not missing the wary glance the blond throws at him. He flips the camera around to record Sanji keying open his door, hair falling out from the poorly tied hair-band and hiding his face partially but failing to hide the tenseness in his muscles.

When the lock finally clicks open and he keys in the code to the electronic lock , he remains standing there as he opens the door and allows Zoro to turn the camera to the entrance.

Not bad. The hall is adequately wide and leads to the laundry room. Zoro looks around intently at the area; there is a rug in a small area that is not carpeted and a shelf stand at the side where he can see various keys and show pieces. He's about to comment on how homey it felt but stops when he realizes that both Sanji and he are standing together and awkwardness begins filling the space between them.

Sanji is looking at him from behind his fringe. Zoro can tell. His hands are in his pants pockets but the stiffness in his muscles is not hidden. Why is he so tense about this? Is he expecting Zoro to mock his tastes in any way?

Well, what better way to break awkwardness than mockery?

"I could pick you up and carry you over the threshold like a blushing bride if you want," Zoro says, smirking a little as the tension break.

Sanji rolls his eyes and flips him the finger as he walks ahead into the house and turns left.

"Afraid you'll fall in love with me, cook?" Zoro snorts as he follows him into the room that turns out to be a spacious kitchen. He doesn't notice Sanji gritting his teeth at him as he takes in his surroundings.

There are all types of kitchenware in here. Knives, cutting boards, pans, pots.. everything. All set and arranged in a neat manner. The space is lighted adequately and throws every nook and corner into relief. The best part is the silver multi-door fridge, in sync with all the silverware.

He had only ever seen 2 of Sanji's videos. Once when he was told the blond was going to be a part of the team. He had seen one video and decided the guy could do the job well and seemed good for the team. He also decided that he was an irritating smart ass. The second had been their collab which went bad enough to make the subscribers ship them hard.

Sometimes, he doesn't understand their audience. At all.

"Bedroom is down the hall, marimo," Sanji says, drinking water from one of the small bottles set on a small trolley, refusing to meet his eye. "Come on," he starts walking and Zoro starts following him round the house again, "I've made some room for you in my closet."

"You'll do anything to get your ass in my recording, won't you?" Zoro grins, focusing on Sanji's ass and recording the infinite curve they make as he walks. For a man, Sanji sure has pronounced lower body muscles which actually makes him stand out of the crowd, both for men and women. They aren't feminine soft and round. No, his body is hard with compact muscles. How Zoro knows this, no one will ever know.

"Will you, _please,_ shut up!" Sanji isn't facing him, but Zoro knows he's blushing from the redness at the back of his neck. He shakes his head and closes the camera. That's probably enough for now. The final video that's going to be released is going to be mere eight minutes long and there are three couples. No need to vlog too much.

"I just need one drawer, by the way," Zoro says, showing Sanji his duffel bag, the muscles in his arm flexing as he raises the seemingly lightweight bag.

"Is that all you brought?" Sanji asks, eyeing it skeptically.

"It's only a week," Zoro reminds him. " Did you expect me to bring my entire closet?"

"At least one outfit per day!" Sanji finally looks at him.

"I just need to wash like, one tee every day with your laundry," Zoro shrugs, maintaining eye contact.

Sanji bites his lower lip, not replying and glaring at Zoro. You had to admit… Sanji - tired, messed up hair, an open vest and practically unbuttoned shirt, revealed his cream pecs and hint of a nipple - looks hot. Couple that with the slight reddening of his cheeks and biting lip however, he looks like a nervous man… though still hot.

"What is it?" he asks, getting a little tired of standing in the hallway. He really wants to just bathe and sleep.

Sanji looks away from him and motions towards the walk-in closet they're standing in front of, "Unpack for now. You'll have to go get some stuff from your place tomorrow or buy new ones."

Zoro walks to the closet, his eyebrows knitting together. "And why is that? I told you laundry works fine!"

Sanji doesn't reply and simply proceeds to his side of the closet. "That's the bathroom," he points to the door straight across the closet. "Cleared some space for your toiletries as well," he says, stepping out of his shoes, head bent and frame supported against the rack.

"Don't you own shampoo?" Zoro scoffs as he unzips his bag and starts extracting two pairs of jeans and a few tees and shirt, letting the empty bag fall at his feet.

"Like hell you're borrowing my stuff, marimo!" Sanji snarls as he places the shoes on his shoe rack.

"Don't be cheap, cook," Zoro says, bending to loosen the laces on his own boots, "look at all these things you have. It's like three people live here. I am sure you can spare me a toothbrush and soap."

"Quite ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Sanji growled, turning around and stuffing his hand in another shelf. He takes out a toothbrush still in its cover and some towels and hands it over to Zoro.

"You use the washroom first. Turn the handle to the right for hot water," he snaps and then walks off to the kitchen, picking his cigarette pack on his his way out from yet another shelf.

Zoro looks as Sanji walks off again, a little taken aback by how readily Sanji agreed to sharing things. He's probably very tired. He shrugs it off though and proceeds to enter the bathroom.

Like everything else seen till now, the bathroom is a clean sophisticated place too with an expensive shower as well as a bathtub with one of those side jets. There is a 40 inch LCD screen in-front of the tub enclosed by a waterproof glass shelf. Even the chamber pot was stylish.

The mirror was spotless as he stands before it and assesses it. There wasn't even a single thing out of place on the sink counter. Face washes, toothbrush and paste, mouthwash, floss, deo, hair brush, hair gel, spray and straightener - all set in a perfect arrangement and the lights above really complimented his skin tone.

Zoro shrugs out of his clothes and puts them in the hamper, eager to use the fancy shower, see if the hot water from it affects his sore muscles or not.

Sanji rarely ever smokes. He was a chain smoker once but the toll it was starting to have on his body was horrifying. So his habit had been reduced to stress only or post-orgasmic necessity. Right now, he could use one as he cooks a fast snack for Zoro and himself.

His fridge is always packed - vegetables, red meat, white meat, fruits, preserved junk - his fridge has it all. So making a snack is never really a hard decision. He pulls out cartoned orange juice and two glasses. Then extracts bread, cheese and butter. He sets about making a simple cheese sandwich, just one for each. They do have to sleep and he has no clue if Zoro will actually want to eat. Heknows the moss man is hungry but their egos always clash too much. Zoro may reject the offering out of principle.

The iPhone in his pocket dings and he slips it out and leans against the counter to read his whatsapp as the sandwich grilled.

Despite having a very active life on Social Media, Sanji doesn't talk too much. So he rarely ever receives a message from anyone other than Ace or Bonney - usually giving him a time and place to meet up and have an actual conversation. Which is why he is surprised when he sees Vivi, Nami and Bonney already talking and exchanging hearts, kisses and animal emojis on a group named "Couples".

There are six members and Sanji facepalms when he sees the display picture is set to his and Zoro's at the make-believe alter, Zoro looking at Luffy who isn't in the picture and Sanji gazing off into the distance. He doesn't know they were standing so close to each other at that time and the way it was cropped, they might as well have been holding hands.

He groans again when he realizes Nami is the one who set up that image. He knows there's no way it's going to be changed now.

 **Bonney  
** _Where are Sanji and Zoro?_

 **Nami** _  
Kissing, maybe?_

Sanji's eyes bulge in their sockets and he feels his cheeks burn ever so slightly, despite him not wanting to be affected by these jokes. He hurries to type a reply as Ace and Vivi send laughing emojis as a response while Bonney sends a horrified one.

 **Sanji  
** _No! We just got home around five minutes ago. S'up?_

"Oh!" Bonney exclaims, grinning at her screen, finally seeing Sanji participating in the conversation. "He's online!" she calls out to Ace who has his face hidden in her fridge again.

"Great!" he calls back, "you got any ice cream to go with this cake?"

Bonney looks up from the her Samsung screen to see Ace showing her the chocolate cake that she gotten just yesterday. "Check the freezer. I'm pretty sure I have a vanilla, choco fudge and pistachio in there."

Ace turns back to the fridge and Bonney returns to the conversation. The traffic to Sanji's place was bad, apparently. His responses show how tired he iis. She can understand. It's around 2a.m. and Sanji is usually awake by six. He rarely ever takes naps. He has to be stressed.

It's a drastically different life for her. She's not a regular at OneFeed, though she did pops in four times a week. She enjoys working there. But she goes in at any time she wants to. Her life is simple. Vlog herself eating, make honest comments, edit videos - take some time off, upload and then plan a new one. It gets stressful at times and then there are days when non-food-related life gets in the way. But she enjoys it nonetheless.

She usually goes to sleep around four in the morning and knows for a fact that Ace has similar sleeping habits. But Ace can fall asleep any and everywhere. She suspects he has narcolepsy but the internet stated worse conditions so she just classified it as a weird sleeping habit.

They got home about an hour and half ago; Bonney lives just ten minutes away from OneFeed offices in a modest apartment. There was nothing too different about it. She liked things simple and her home decor flaunted that side of her.

Since reaching home, they had changed into pajamas, vlogged a little, exchanged warming hugs and introductions to the cats (that could have gone better).

Ace had simply dumped his stuff in some part of her closet and then the two had decided to watch stuff on netflix and eat whatever they could find in the fridge. The series to be marathoned is Sherlock and the food to be eaten is heavy and basically pure fat and cholesterol rich.

"You've got nothing other than vanilla bean in here."

"I don't? Sorry. Must have eaten em."

She scratches Thomas behind his ear ideally, making him purr in delight. Whiskers has taken Ace's place when he got up to get some more refreshments. Chips, Ferrero Rocher, salamis, sausages, fried spam and Fanta are probably not going to be enough. They are weirdly silent cats - Thomas a British shorthair and Whiskers a Birman - that give zero fucks and lay around snoozing or eating all day. Maybe cough up some hairballs when they felt troubled enough.

Bonney rarely ever gets anyone home, and when she does, the cats never hiss at them… unless the person accidentally steps into their water bowl, like Ace did. Then they turn absolutely vile. It took Bonney five minutes to calm them down and then another five to reassure Ace and get him out of the bathroom, his legs and arms covered in scratches… maybe even a few on his nape but his hair hid those.

Ace gropes a couple of more times to see if there was something he could find to eat and then returns to the couch, shifting Whiskers a little who doesn't appreciate it. The cat hisses athim and Ace can do nothing but grin adorably and set everything down on the coffee table.

"Okay.. restart?"

Bonney looked up from the phone at him and smiles warmly, "Yeah."

 **Nami  
** _Where is Zoro, btw?_

 **Sanji  
** _Bathroom._

 **Nami** _  
And why aren't you with him?_

 **Sanji** _  
._._

 **Vivi** _  
XD_

 **Sanji** _  
What are you two up to?_

Nami and Vivi are in the joint bed, practically laying on top of each other while they text.

"Should I tell him we are taking a bath together?" Nami grins, looking at Vivi and scratching her boob a little. This was the best thing about getting home. No bra.

Vivi giggles lightly, her cheeks slightly tinted. They had arrived home about half an hour ago, vlogged, changed, eaten a little and were ready to sleep. Nami lives in an apartment flat with Zoro and it is surprisingly clean.

Nami's room however, is not. Clean, that is. Which means Zoro is the one who kept the living room and kitchen hygienic enough to live in. Vivi though, is used to a spick and span room and she's decided to get up a little early and unpack then. Maybe make Nami clean her closet as well when she does.

"Why are you hellbent on giving him a nosebleed?" she asks the gingerhead, nestling her head a little more comfortably and grinning at Nami.

"It's funny, is all. He should've been bi, the way he reacts to all this," Nami snorts, typing an honest reply and telling others that they're getting ready to sleep.

"I agree." She sends a snooze smiley to compliment Nami's statement on the group. "What time do you wake up?"

"Usually Seven. Sometimes six. You?"

"Six."

"Okay well," Nami shifted closer to vivi, yawning sprawling one hand over the tanned girl's stomach, "brew me some coffee, honey!"

Vivi chuckled warmly as her phone vibrated with a reply from Sanji, "Sure, sweety!" She kisses Nami's forehead.

 **Sanji** _  
Ah! Beauty sleep! *heart eyes* No wonder you two are so beautiful!  
What about you, Bon? Ace?_

 **Bonney  
** _Sherlock marathon!_

 **Ace  
** _And food!_

 **Nami  
** _haha! Enjoy guys. Vivi and me are turning in now!_

 _ **Vivi:  
**_ _Yeah, gn everyone! See you tomorrow!_

 _ **Bonney  
**_ _Night!_

 **Ace** _  
G'night!_

 **Zoro  
** _Ciao! gn._

 **Bonney  
** _Oh hooo! The king emerges from his tent!_

 **Ace  
** _All hail!_

 **Nami  
** _All hail!_

 **Vivi  
** _All hail!_

 **Sanji  
_|_**

 **Bonney  
** _XD_

"Here." Sanji shoves a plate of cheese sandwich under Zoro's nose who looks at it warily. He exited the washroom in his briefs only and is sitting on Sanji's bed, checking his phone before turning inputting for the night. He didn't expect food, though he wants it. He had thought about asking Sanji but then thought better of it.

He accepts the plate wordlessly, keeping his eyes low and set the phone aside.

"I prefer sleeping on the left," Sanji says as he himself disappears into the bathroom and Zoro is once again a little taken aback of… what, really?

Sanji sighs as he finally gets to use the shower. He's undressed in under a minute and standing under the hot water rivering down his skin and relaxing his muscles. His hair sticks to his face as he takes a few deep breaths and then starts scrubbing himself clean using his lemon bodywash, trying to clear his mind of all the negativity.

Uptil now, things don't seem as bad as he had expected them to be. He'd been expecting Zoro to be interfering and not give him a moment's peace but apart from a couple of icebreakers, the mosshead hasn't really done anything to really get on his nerves… it's different.

A minute later, however, when he walks out of the shower, towel-drying his hair and goatee, dressed in his sleeping pajama and undershirt, the barely collected positivity is thrown out the window.

Zoro is laying down on the right side of the bed (oh! Thank heavens for that!) and is _still_ wearing nothing other than his black briefs.

"What in the blue brie… blazes do you think you're doing?" Sanji practically cries, blushing again and hating himself for the slip up.

Zoro jerks a little as he raises his head from his forearm. He fell in a sleep trance apparently. He looks at sanji in a haze of sleep, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Have you no decency?! Why aren't you wearing something?"

Zoro's eyes widen slightly as he looks down, as if in shock and then relaxes. He looks back at Sanji, a small frown set on his face. "I'm wearing boxers."

Sanji's can almost feel his brain short circuit and the fuse blow. "Oh...you are? I am so sorry. I just assumed you were naked," he mocks rather flatly.

Zoro shrugs, "huh, well, not my fault you're a pervert." He turns around and pulls the double comforter up to his hips. Correction: barely concealed, tan hips.

Not for the first time that day, Sanji flips and Zoro gasps out of his almost asleep state as a pillow hits the back of his head with more force than should be possible for one.

"What the fuck cook!?" he growls as he sits up and rounds to face a towering Sanji with an authoritative menacing aura.

"You don't get to sleep without clothes in my bed, bastard."

"It's our bed, dipshit. And I am wearing my underwear! Be glad that's there."

"Don't you dare. Get some pants on, moss for brains!"

"I will not. It is suffocating."

"My house, my rules. Wear some pants!"

" _Our_ house cook! Compromise a little here. That's not how a marriage works."

"Marriage my ass!"

"Your white and tight ass?"

"Better than your bubble butt!"

"What?"

"What?"

Silence falls between the two men, both blushing suddenly and unable to meet eyes. Sanji hates spiders… but they now look like better _companions_ to be stuck with.

The silence grows dense and both men are still paralysed, staring at each other's shoulder, probably waiting for the other-or better yet, himself-to drop dead.

And in that silence, Marilyn Manson's _This Is The New Shit_ is the most welcoming tune to be heard. Sanji jumps to his phone like his life depends on it while Zoro shoots around faster than a bullet, pulling the covers on to the top of his head.

Sanji shoots him a furtive glance and answers Bonney's call, "hey! Wh - What's up?" Fuck! His voice is dripping with embarrassment and hesitance.

"Ace wants to see you naked!" Bonney's voice sings through the headpiece and Sanji almost drops his phone.

"What!?" he shrieks, "what is fucking wrong with everyone!" Is the world finally going nuts? It's too soon for the apocalypse!

He hears Ace and Bonney break out into fits of laughter and out of the corner of his eye he sees Zoro's head pop out though he doesn't turn around.

"Okay... I'm sorry," Bonney speaks between pants. Sanji can still hear Ace laughing in the back. He pities Bonney's cats just then, "what happened? Did you walk in on Zoro naked?"

"What? No!" Sanji likes to think his voice comes out manly and authoritative but Ace breaking out into a fresh fit of laughter doesn't support that confidence, "I didn't…" he takes a deep breath, reassuring himself. "What has _that_ got to do with what you just said?" he hisses.

"We two just thought of doing a 'BFFs see each other naked' video… to just… promote some openness to body image!"

Sanji frowns thoughtfully, not realizing the tension sweeping off him. That...actually sounds like a good idea. He's met countless girls who've hated their bodies simply because of magazines or TV models, while being perfectly...well, perfect. Even men are no different. He has met a few who don't feel comfortable with who they are.

Hell! There are moments when he has low self-confidence because he's never been able to build up as much muscle mass as he'd want - though it wasn't something he stressed too much on.

The idea really does sound cool… and embarrassing. Though, really, he's already seen Ace _almost_ naked multiple times. The other man has very little shame, especially when it comes to his own body. Sanji knows for a fact that if allowed, he would come to work in nothing but cargo shorts and his favourite running shoes.

"Sounds cool," he finally answers. "You guys thinking of shooting tomorrow? "

"Yeah… Was thinking that Vivi and I can do it and so can Nami and Robin. Could you ask Zoro if he is in? He's paired with Luffy?"

"Uhhhhh…." Sanji glances at Zoro's still 'too stiff to be asleep' frame and decides against asking the man. "You'll have to ask him tomorrow. The bastard's already drooling on my pillow… it's tempur pedic, asshole," he adds towards the algae head pretending to be asleep.

"Great! Then we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Bonney says excitedly, "Goodnight!"

"You too." Sanji sighs and turns his ringer volume down once the call is cut. He makes sure his alarm is turned on and set to six a.m. though he is pretty sure his snooze button will be overused in the morning. It's almost 3.30 a.m. He wordlessly climbs into bed, making sure no part of his body is touching Zoro's, and takes a deep breath, trying to control his heart rate and colour that he know is filling his cheeks.

He can't relax, not with Zoro's heat radiating warmth into his covered back. He's starkly aware of the other man's presence, so strange and out of place in his bed. It's uncomfortable, weird and unwelcome.

But he doesn't get too much time to dwell on it. He is tired as hell, and after a few minutes, he hears the soft snores coming from the other side. He finally relaxes enough, readjusting his pillow and fanning out his damp hair behind him. A minute later, he's in a deep dreamless sleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Feel free to drop prompts on our tumblr ids! :D dangit96 or zosanlaw._

 _Reviews and follows are always welcome! ^_^_


	4. I Like the Way You Work It, No Diggity!

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **I like the Way you Work it, no Diggity!**_

Sanji has always been a morning person. He usually wakes up at six sharp and happily ends the alarm before it even starts playing the first line of Macklemore's Thrift Shop. Next comes a good jog followed by a warm bath and healthy breakfast. By 8 a.m., he is ready for work and locking the main door.

Today is different. The sunlight hits his eyes and he stirs in the warmth that surrounds him, nestling further into the coziness and taking a deep breath before relaxing. The arm around his waist tightens and pulls him closer as the owner's body presses itself more into him, humming a deep morning moan in his ear. Sanji readjusts his legs to accommodate for the one pressed between his, allowing the thigh to run over his own, grinding him a little in the process.

It feels good, the warmth, the hum in his ear, the arm around his waist holding onto him possessively, the soft breath tickling his neck and the nose pressed behind his ear. It feels good to wake up to…

Sanji's eyes snap open, the sunlight blinding him as his heart races and a gasp escapes him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screams, kicking back into the shins of the practically naked mosshead cuddling him hard enough to receive a sleep surprised 'whazza?' in his ear. Close… too close, enough to make him more uncomfortable than he already is. Not to forget the morning wood that is currently pressed against his ass.

"GET OFF ME! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Another uncontrolled scream, an elbow to the stomach, a second kick blindly aimed at the shins, and the arm around him loosens and pulls back. Sanji scrambles out of the sheets, his hair a mess and face red with anger and embarrassment. Zoro is no different, and though his color usually protects him from embarrassing blushes, there is no color that can hide the red that's currently brushed all over his face and exposed skin.

Sanji takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and tries to calm himself down to no avail. "You… are going to wear clothes and stick to your side of the bed from tonight on," he hisses, enunciating every word so it is practically hammered into that moss-sprouting skull. "Is that understood?"

Zoro has the decency to nod like a scolded puppy and looks to the side, bringing his hands up to rub his face. Frustrated and unsatisfied, Sanji turns around and storms out the room into the bathroom to improve the horrifying start of the day. The sunlight is proof that he will be missing his jog today. That's just _great_.

As he showers and gets busy rubbing out the moss drool from his hair, a part of Sanji - one that is being furiously ignored - misses the warmth that was draped over him just two minutes ago. And no matter how hard he rubs the shampoo into his head, the knot in some corner of his head is not coming undone.

At the end of the shower - which takes an unusual half an hour - he has calmed down enough to not rub his skin off himself while he dries up. He wraps the towel around his hips and strides off towards his closet.

Judging by the soft snores coming from his room, it's safe to assume the mosshead has fallen asleep again. That's not surprising, and Sanji is internally thankful for it. He can't deal with Zoro for now. Maybe later in the day when he's forgotten the feeling of waking up to a peni…. he needs to get dressed. That's what he needs to do.

As he shifts into work clothes- a casual checkered shirt and a pair of his black jeans - Bonney's suggestion comes back to mind. Watching BFFs naked... The idea of watching anyone naked today is getting a little unnerving for him let alone his best friend. His heart sinks a little, knowing there's no way out of it now.

He tries distracting himself by going to his safe-haven and planning out the meal plan for the day. He has to keep in mind that he and Zoro have to have five meals together throughout the week and going by the follow-up questions they had asked Robin and Franky, the meals they have with their friends don't count. So if he intends on having those meals, he will have to plan one meal daily that the two can have together.

Breakfast is not an option today, he isn't going to wake up Zoro. No way in hell. The events of last night flood his mind again and he shudders. Who sleeps almost naked? And by the pathetic argument Zoro had placed last night, it seems like he skips even that last article of clothing when he's alone. Is Sanji supposed to be glad he had a clothed erection pressed up his butt instead of a bare-skinned one?

The embarrassment of the situation starts to fill his cheeks again before he can stop it, the anger weirdly nowhere to be found. Sanji shakes his head. There was no way he's going to allow _that_ to ruin the rest of his day. He tries to find the zen that's usually so easy to find in his kitchen.

Kitchen. Cooking. Breakfast. Yes. Focus.

He wals to his kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, the lean muscle on his arm flexing with every flick of his wrist as he ponders over the fillings for an egg roll and looks inside the beautiful fridge he had purchased when he bought the house.

As the ingredients enter his mind, his hands find them with practiced ease. Chicken, bacon, carrots, spring onions, cheese, milk, steamed rice, chicken broth and not to forget, the eggs.

The kitchen cabinets come next and it barely took another minute for him to extract the flour, sesame seeds, black pepper, salt, chilli flakes, ginger powder, bread crumbs, cinnamon and a few more seasonings to add to the kitchen counter.

The pots and pans are set on the stove with another few quick movements and Sanji, finally in his element, ties his partially dry hair in a small knot - ready to cook the heaviest and most important meal of the day.

Sanji has been a cook and hairstylist on YouTube for five years now. And he was already well versed in the art of cooking two years before that. His hands move with an ease and grace that some of the most famous chefs can't achieve. His usual breakfast cooking time is ten minutes - and they were always healthy and heavy - surprisingly quick to cook and involves the use of most of the leftovers that can be found in every household.

Fifteen minutes later, he's dunking two mouth-watering fried egg rolls on an absorbing napkin and setting all the utensils in the dishwasher, having already set the seasonings and flour back in the cabinet while the rolls deep fried, not a single second wasted. He takes the cutting knife and cuts one of the egg rolls in half, allowing the steam to escape and then sets both the uncut and cut pieces on a plain white serving dish. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he clicks the pic and while it uploads on his Instagram with the caption 'On fleek!' with a few hashtags, he separates his portion from Zoro's and sets the mosshead's share in the heated oven to keep it warm.

He sits down to eat his own share on the couch, enjoying the crunch and oil fill his mouth with a mix of flavours, sipping on the thickened stew and feeling guilty for having missed his jog. It usually makes up for the calories he takes in the morning. Maybe he can go to the gym in the evening, if the video is hopefully done with by five.

By the time he's finished, he's in a rush. He adds his plate to the washer and hurries to use the mouthwash before brushing through his hair and leave them be for the day. Shoes on, Ray Ban shielding eyes from the sun and contouring his long face, phone and wallet in pockets, car keys in between his teeth, he is just about to lock the main door when he realises that Zoro will need a set of keys to lock the house whenever he leaves.

He pauses, hunched softly over his lock with the key pressed between his index finger and thumb - halfway in the process of locking the house. He contemplates leaving Zoro locked inside, then remembers that the lock can be opened from the inside. Which means that unless he leaves a bunch of keys with Zoro, his house will be an open treasury for thieves and burglars.

He can wake up Zoro though… wait for him to get ready and then leave… The memory of arms tightening around his torso came back to him and he shudders. Nope. Not waking the mossmonster yet.

Grunting and thumping his head on the door thrice, he mutters and convinces himself that it is a smart choice to leave Zoro with a copy of his house keys. Taking a deep breath, he enters his house again and grabs the copies he keeps hidden above the fridge and walks to his room.

Zoro is snoring, his lower half thankfully still under the covers as he cuddles into a pillow. It's… weird to see Zoro like this. Vulnerable and without the usual mocking scowl, eyebrows relaxed and body curled in a protective manner around Sanji's beddings, muscles relaxed and colour beautifully enhanced by the sunlight falling on his back through the window in the room.

Sanji shakes his head - he seems to doing that a lot this morning - and quickly places the keys on the bedside shelf, next to Zoro's white Samsung S4, then heads out again, taking out his phone and typing a quick text to the moss man. He had actually thought of leaving a note but that feels weird. Besides, he has to send four texts to Zoro throughout the day, and what better way to start?

Having to leave a copy of his keys with Zoro makes him feel extremely uncomfortable as he opens his garage gates. He takes another couple of deep breathes before getting inside his car. He needs to vent. It's just nine a.m., so Bonney and Ace are probably not awake , might as well vlog. He has a camera clip that lets him set up the camera on the dashboard to film himself without having to use his hands or look away from the road - it's safe.

Extracting his Sony RX100 MK iii from the camera bag on the passenger seat, Sanji sets it up on the clips and turns it on, flipping the LCD to check if he's visible despite the sunlight. Well… he looks fine. Hair pulled back and away from his face, revealing his broad forehead, the goggles hiding his eyes and eyebrows, leaving his lips in centerview. Yup, he looks fine.

Knowing very well that the vlog will be edited later on to fit with the entire video, he doesn't bother with the usual greetings to his viewers, going straight into ranting mode.

"So it's about nine in the morning, and the walking algae is still asleep," Sanji says as he backs out of his driveway, allowing the camera to record the parting of his shirt and a splendid view of his neck and cream pectorals as he turns to see the road and his car beeps the reverse tone in the background. "For some God forsaken reason, Zoro has an aversion to clothes while sleeping, so I was forced to suffer next to the damn furnace."

He glances at the camera when he turns to look forward again - to see that he's still in frame - then quickly moves his eyes back to the road. Should he talk about the...uh, wood problem? A shot of his cheeks reddening is recorded… which he is too distracted to realize. Maybe he shouldn't mention it... that sounds too personal. Besides, morning wood is a natural process of every man, it's not like it had anything to do with Zoro _or_ Sanji. He's unnecessarily overthinking it.

"All I'm saying is," he waves his hand for a second, as if fanning the immature thoughts out of his mind, "if I'm sleeping in someone else's bed, I'm not doing it half naked," Sanji says instead, scowling. "That's just common decency."

He pressed on the brakes, slowing down as he reached the first light on the way to work. "I hope my beautiful ladies are having a better morning than I am."

He smiles at the camera and leans a bit into it, sliding the aviator on his sleek nose with a long finger and winking at the camera before pushing it back up. The lights turn green and he pushes on the accelerator, using one hand to put the car in gear and then giving the camera a last smile before turning it off.

* * *

There are many ways to wake up in the morning… Your alarm goes off and you curse the earth for spinning, your dog could bark in your ear - demanding you to let him out for a morning relief, your parents start cleaning the house with as much noise is possible - making you feel the entire issue of noise pollution is because of them… maybe you could fall on the floor as you roll a bit too much and hurt your bum and elbow.

OR you wake up because your sleep induced body feels the need to pee bad enough to wake you from your dreams - doesn't matter if they are horror, baseless or wet.

Which is why Bonney wakes up on her couch with a huge grunt that interrupts her loud snoring, shaking her head and blinking her eyes open to the strong sunlight hitting her face. She groans a little, raising her head from the awkward angle it is laying on the couch edge, moving her shoulders to relieve the stressed out muscle - she can feel her neck muscle spasming.

The LCD is displaying the many series her hard disk contained, Sherlock highlighted with a blue outline. She blinks a little in confusion before the night's events come back to her. Right. Sherlock marathon. She fell asleep mid way.

Feeling a weight on her thighs she looks down to see Ace's head resting on them as he sleeps, all silent, no snore. He's shirtless, one arm falling on the floor in line with her leg and face turned towards the TV screen, tanned back muscles relaxed and his hair partially falling over his face, revealing the scratches her cats had left on his neck the previous day.

The same cats who are currently sleeping with him as if he's their personal furnace. Whiskers is curled up on his back, rising and falling with Ace as he breathes deeply while Thomas lays partially on Bonney's remaining thigh with his head nestling on Ace's, furs and whiskers mixed with hair.

She grins and smothers a laugh, not wanting to disturb Ace. But the sight is so cute and holding the laugh in her heart and stomach reminds her that she really needs to pee.

Moving slowly and carefully, she cups and lifts Ace's head and shifts, dislodging Whiskers in the process who stares at her like she cancelled Christmas then proceeds to walk on top of Ace's head and jumps to his hips, prowling to nestle in the bent knee and starts to lick himself all over.

Ace scrunches his nose and eyes, murmuring something, obviously disturbed by having a cat walk and jump all over him. Bonney hurriedly shifts from under him placing a cushion in place of her thigh and runs her fingers through his hair, watching the man's features relax and lull back into sleep.

She smiles to herself as she stands up stretching and yawning. She picks her phone from the couch arm, notices a couple of chips in the bowl and stuffs them in her mouth before padding barefoot to the bathroom, scratching the morning itch on her butt with her free hand on the short trip.

She relieves herself, finally feeling awake and proceeds to brew some coffee in the kitchen, still in a muted manner. Ace is snoring really softly now. She checks the time, 10.03 a.m.. Hmmm… that's early for her. She glances at the couch again, the scene no different than when she left except now Whiskers is sleeping again.

She smiles again and turns on the video recorder on her Samsung S6 on front camera mode.

"God… I've looked better," she whispers, taking in her puffy eyes, "anyways, I just woke up. Ace and I fell asleep on the couch yesterday, watching Sherlock. So far, I would say this is going well." She gives the video a thumbs up then continues, "also, I think my cats are really getting along with Ace despite scratching the hell out of him last night. Let me show you."

She flips the setting to back camera as she tiptoes towards Ace. "I think that's the cutest thing I have even woken up to," she whispers, making sure her cats and Ace all come in the frame.

"Of course I wished he wore a tee," she adds before stopping the recording and WhatsApping both the files to Law. She knows he will ask for the originals the moment he sees her again, ranting off about 'compressed files' and 'reduced resolution' - but she doesn't care.

Bonney usually likes taking showers at night to let her hair air-dry, but she forgot all about it yesterday. So she walks to her closet and selects simple jeans and a tank top before getting into the shower.

The warm water is comforting on her neck and shoulders, which are still a little cramped from sleeping on the couch. She brushes her teeth, scratches her back, rubs more life in her face and washes her hair, Floria's _Low_ echoing in her head as she sings along to him, treating the Pantene conditioner bottle as her mic as its contents return the moisture that the shampoo stole.

She leaves the shower ten minutes later, wrapping her hair in a dry towel and patting the rest of herself dry with another one, then deposits both on the hamper. Slithering into her underwear and putting on her bra come next, followed by her wiggling into her jeans. She has to blow dry her hair today so the top will have to wait.

Fifteen minutes of hot air welding her hair straight later, Bonney is looking at herself in the mirror, face already primed and set, eyeshadow somewhat blended but light enough that it looks pretty either way. She picks a black waterproof kohl pencil and lines both her upper and lower waterline with intense concentration. Done, she sighs and looks at the liquid liner kept on the washroom counter, sitting there like it's challenging her to use it. She can totally rock the look without it.

But it's almost impossible for her to attempt even the smallest of cat eye liner with the thick and smudgy tip of the kohl pencil.

"I'm gonna regret this…" she mutters to herself, looking at her currently perfect eyes in the mirror and untapping the liner pen. "Okay… let's try this." She bends forward slightly, mouth automatically parting softly, and brings the daunting pen to her eye, ready to draw that perfect elusive thin line that'll make her eyes look a hundred times better.

There is pin drop silence as the felt tip touches her lid as she starts at the center, going out to the outer corner before very carefully following the path of her lower lash up towards the corner of her eyebrow, when pained yell suddenly sounds in the complete silent house; her whole body jerks in surprise and she pokes herself in the eye before spreading the mess to the edge of her temple - her hand still acting like a scared cat.

"FUUUCK! HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCKING JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" she screams as the pain overcomes her ability to speak anything other than obscenities, letting go of the liner in the sink, splattering it with black streaks and pressing her palm on her watering and aching eye. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, ACE!?"

She gropes around for her door, her other eye also watering as she tries to make sense of which direction she should turn in to get to Ace. Is there a fucking murderer in the house or something? Why the fuck isn't he replying? If this is a fucking fucked up trick, she is going to fucking kick Ace in his fucking balls for it.

Finally finding the knob, she unlocks the door and stumbles her way to the living room, trying her level best not to rub the throbbing eye into her skull and control the blinking of the other one.

Ace is not on the couch when she reaches it, just Thomas and Whiskers sitting imperially, glaring at her with twin unimpressed stares. She looks at them suspiciously through one blurred eye - they usually do this when they've broken something or when she's scolding them - as she walks around the couch. Her foot catches on to something and she falls boobs first on the carpeted floor, missing the coffee table edge by a mere inch.

But the hit she expects never comes as she lands on a comparatively soft surface though still hard and weirdly cushion smooth at the same time.

"Umph!" Ace's voice sounds muffled under her as she realises she just landed on him and the thing she tripped on was probably Ace's foot. He's shaking underneath her, his face pressed into the floor and hands covering his face.

"Ace…?" Bonney raises herself with some difficulty, the pain in her eye receding to a mild throb though still burning like a bitch. When she gets no reply, but the shaking increases, she tries to turn the raven haired man over - a difficult task since the man is pure muscle despite all the junk he eats. "What's wrong? Ace? Are you crying?"

Ace turns around finally, his head coming to rest on her lap as he looks up at her, surprising her with the wide grin on his face that was sporting scratches and a few tears streaming down his cheek.

"The kids scratched me off the couch, honey."

Bonney blinks then shoves his head off her, making him laugh a bit more. His back is covered in even more scratches than before. Just what is the problem with her cats? He turns back resting his head on her again and looks up at her, "your eye is flaming red. Did you get hurt?"

He raises his hand and touches the cheek under her eye, sitting up a little in the process.

"No, you big dope! It's your fault!" she speaks, all the anger that she wants to put behind her words not making it's way out, making her sound like she is playfully placing blame. At the look of confusion in Ace's chocolate brown eyes, she rolls her eyes, surprised by the way it hurts. "You screamed like you were being gutted. I poked myself with my eyeliner."

"Fuck, sorry," Ace mutters, suddenly starting to get on his feet, "need a cool compress for that..." he mutters to himself as he walks over to the kitchen sink and Bonney suppresses a laugh as he scratches his butt too.

"What're you doing?" she calls out, her eye and head still aching a little.

"Nothing, just gotta dab your eye with something cool or it's gonna swell more than it already has. Also," he looks up as he dampens some kitchen roll under the faucet, "amazing cat eye! You'd put Selena Gomez to… fuck! SORRY!" He ducks down in time to avoid the cushion thrown at him.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"IT'S YOUR CATS'S FAU..!" He ducks another cushion that happily messes the spice bottles it hits. Ace's head pops again, grinning, "you're ruining your own kitchen you know?"

Obviously seeing sense, Bonney settles for glaring daggers at Ace, which (though Ace doesn't say it) actually looks cute. Her cats, who are staring between them warily, meow a little so Bonney scratches Whisker behind his ear and he happily starts to close his eyes and purr while Thomas just curls up on her lap while still glaring at Ace.

"They don't like me, do they?" Ace says as he sits next to Bonney and places the sodden piece on her swollen eye.

"They're not used to humans other than me or mom," Bonney comments idilly, holding the damp paper in place as she turns to look at Ace, "besides, if you don't wanna be scratched, you sleep with clothes." She grins at him.

Ace snorts, "you're no different right now."

"Wha…"

Realisation comes to Bonney and her face goes red when the fact that she rushed out in her jeans and bra hits her. She is sitting partially naked in her living room with her best friend. The only reason this is not too embarrassing is because, Sanji, Ace and she have been to the beach together tons of times and the three are really comfortable with each other's _skin._

"Wow… I never realised you can blush almost as fast as Sanji does." Ace is still grinning at her and Bonney can't help but snort.

"The cats should attack your eyes next. Speaking of which, the scratches are bleeding." She stands up and walks to the hallway, setting whiskers and Thomas aside on the couch when she gets up. When she turns a little, Ace is staring at them as they look back at him again.

"Ace?"

He looks up at her, "yes?"

"Those scratches need cleaning. Get up." She walks back to the bathroom, finds her top and slips it on after disposing of the damp roll. She looks at herself in the mirror… her makeup is a mess and the eye is pretty swollen. No way is she applying makeup on it today. She sighs as Ace appears on the door way.

"Sit on the lid," she points at the pot in the bathroom and Ace proceeds to do just that as she pulls out a few cotton balls and squirts out some spirit on it. "Got your phone?" she asks, as she turns to him and hooks her finger under his chin and makes him look up at her. The scratches aren't too deep, but enough to bleed.

"Yup."

She glances up at his eyes again and sees they are looking at her. "Okay, call Nami and ask her if she is on board with the vid today." She presses the disinfectant on the scratch and Ace gasps a little, shutting his eyes.

"I hate your damn cats."

* * *

"I had no clue I even had all these at the back of my closet," Nami groans as she picks yet another pair of jeans and folds them before placing it in the donation box. Three of those are already full with other clothes she doesn't use anymore and Vivi is snickering, recording Nami grumble as she cleans her closet.

"When was the last time you cleaned your closet?" she asks, her voice calm and mellow. She has been helping her 'wife' of course but she needed a break. They have been at this for about three hours now.

"Uh…" Nami looks at her, darting her tongue out to wet her lower lip. "I don't know… Three months?" she shrugs, grinning her dazzling smile at the camera. She looks cute in her white shorts and blue slips, hair tied in a braid by Vivi and sitting in between all her clothes.

Vivi chuckles back, pressing stop and flops her iphone on the bed, looking heavenly as always in her morning dress - being a designer, she actually designed clothes to wear when you were at home and still look beautiful.

"Alright, that's the last pair right?"

"Hmmm…" Nami gives the mess a passing glance and nods, "Yup! Just need to get these," she points to a bunch of clothes on the right, "into dry cleaning and then these," the ones on the right, "back in the closet." She grins at Vivi, "I'll leave some space for you of course."

Vivi smiles back, lifting one of the donation boxes. "Alright, well, I'll put these in the car and then help you." She walks out the room and Nami sighs and sprawls over the clothes, extracting her Blackberry. She is about to unlock it when Ace's grinning face pops up on the screen.

Smiling, she answers it, "hello handsome. What's up?"

"Morning gorgeous. Nothing, got scratches all over me. What're you up to?"

"Scratches…" Nami snorts, "I'm cleaning my closet. Wifey needs space to put her stuff."

"Why not just dump it on top of yours?"

Nami grins, she had said the same thing to Vivi when the blue haired girl asked her to clean some space for her. It was followed by an arched eyebrow and then ten faults that the closet had. There could have been more had Nami not just waved her hands and agreed to cleaning up.

"She said there wasn't enough space for even that!"

Ace laughs and Nami accompanies him, "alright, well… Bonney and I had this idea. We're hoping that you and Vivi will be on board with it?"

Nami grabs a strand of her hair and plays with it, "shoot."

"Best friends seeing each other naked."

Nami sits up straight, a huge grin etched on her face and eyes gleaming. "I get to see Robin naked?"

"Yup!"

"I've been waiting for this my entire life, Ace."

Ace snorts. "You're welcome! She's cool with it," she hears him add to someone - probably Bonney. Vivi enters the room just then and bends to pick the second box. "Oh and if Vivi is there, ask her too! She's with Bonney."

Nami can't grin harder than she already is. "Honey," she says and Vivi looks up at her, still bent, leaving her cleavage on full display. Nami's eyes zeros on them immediately, forgetting that she had something to say and feels her cheeks redden up a little.

"Yeah?" Vivi asks, rising a little, her heaven moving with her and Nami forces her gaze away from them.

"Uh..." she blinks, recollecting her thoughts, "want to be naked.?. I mean, shit. No."

Vivi raises her eyebrows at her, "you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... Ace is on call. He's asking if you want to do a video where you see Bonney naked."

"Uh…. Sure!" Vivi shrugs and proceeds to carry the second box out, nonchalant as ever.

"Uh… she has to get naked too, y'know?" Ace speaks with uncertainty, "might want to mention that."

"I don't think she'll care as long as she gets to see Bonney naked," Nami grins again. Vivi is not as perverted as she is but she _is_ a lesbian after all. She will never pass the chance of seeing someone like Bonney naked. The lady had been the hot talk ever since she joined OneFeed - even for the straight girls. "But I'll ask her and send you a text. She just left the room."

"Sure! We'll see you at three! Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

 _...Same song again and again, you wrong me twice and I keep comin back. Tell me what the matter is little man, I got a pretty face and I wear a nice dress…_

Somewhere in his head, Zoro knows that he is slowly walking back to reality from a dreamless sleep, the darkness around him starting to lighten as his senses registers his ringtone playing somewhere. He shifts, bringing the pillow to cover his face from the light already starting to blind him as he groans. He takes a deep breath and suddenly sits up, flinging the pillow aside in surprise.

It smells like the damn coconut shampoo the blond uses. He forgot he is living with the man. Wild Belle keeps ringing as grumbles and gets off the bed, his head hurting and body still fatigued. He sighs again before he stands up and walks to the bathroom to relieve himself and then proceed to take a shower - which barely takes five minutes.

He takes his jeans off the hook behind the door and fits into them after he slips in the same briefs from last night, not caring to change into new ones because he changed last night and would have to change again after his workout.

He brushes his teeth, a little disgruntled that he is still tired, taking in his puffy eyes and then proceeds out of the bathroom, shirtless.

It's silent in the house and Zoro is pretty sure that Sanji has left already. The man is known to be punctual. Yawning, he reaches the kitchen and noses around a bit till he finds some cinnamon flavoured coffee beans. Stifling yet another yawn, he adds some to the crusher and once it is finely powdered, he extracts some and adds it to the coffee brewer, adding some water to it.

He turns to the fridge next, hoping the cook doesn't have a lock on it and is relieved to find that no such measures were taken. Opening the door, he looks inside and is immediately overwhelmed. Everything is neat and organised. Dairy products, produce, meat, preservatives, liquids, alcohol… everything is arranged beautifully and not a single thing seems out of place despite the fact that the fridge doesn't have even the slightest space free.

Zoro feels a little awkward, he doesn't want to unknowingly do something in this kitchen that'll piss the cook off. The man is certainly big on hygiene and personal space and Zoro had already cuddled him, messing up the latter on day one itself.

He knows that even though it wasn't too big a deal for him, Sanji had probably freaked out - he would have too, had he woken to Sanji cuddled around him instead. He shakes his head, trying to forget how opening his eyes to blond hair and the smell of coconuts had been sort of comfortable. That is, until he was elbowed in his solar plexus and kicked in the shins, the cook's struggle stimulating some hard places unknowingly.

His stomach growls suddenly, bringing him back to reality. He ignores the small goosebumps he's covered in, looks inside the fridge again and decides to cook bacon - he can do that, just cook some bacon and eat the damn fat with coffee and then be off to work. He won't destroy Sanji's kitchen in the process.

Twenty minutes later, Zoro is eating the rather unfilling breakfast - he manages not to burn the bacon and wash the pan before he started eating. He hopes to pass a McDonalds on his way to work as he sips the coffee which is doing almost nothing to ease his headache.

He can do with some really heavy food and high fat content - no matter how unhealthy it is. The video he recorded two days ago tired him more than he thought it could. Maybe some Pepsi too?

Meal finished, Zoro washes the rest of the dishes in the sink and places everything back from where he took it. He struts to the closet next and extracts one of his t-shirts before getting back in the bedroom and collecting his phone and wallet. He finds a bunch of keys lying innocently next to them - they weren't there before and he pauses to stare at them.

Those look like the house and garage keys he had seen Sanji use yesterday, just with a different keychain - Manchester United logo. Raising an eyebrow to himself, he picks it up and looks at it as if he had never seen keys in his life before.

His phone ring again and Zoro jumps a little, startled and looks at the wide screen before answering the call, "Ace?"

"Hey man! Where have you been? Bonney and I have been calling you since the last one hour."

"Sorry bout that. What's up?" Zoro is not trying to be rude but his headache is increasing and the damn coffee didn't help. He really needs something heavy to eat.

"Do you want to be a part of the best friends see each other naked video? It's to promote a healthy body image and be comfortable in our own skin," Ace speaks softly yet fast enough to show that he knows Zoro wants to cut the call.

"Uh… Luffy and I?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'm in. When are you shooting?"

"Today at three."

"Alright. Will see you then."

"See ya!"

Zoro cut the call and is about to pocket his phone when he sees a text notification - not a whatsapp but an actual text notification - from Sanji. Surprised, he taps in his passcode and opens the message.

 _ **Sanji Pervert:**_

 _Breakfast is in the oven, try not to grace me with leftovers. Keys are yours to lockup before you leave. Don't forget to shut the garage once you've exited. And don't forget to check the lights and gas before you leave as well. Dinner/Lunch has to be done together, let me know which and if you want something specific to go with your workout. Ciao!_

Zoro blinks down at the text. Breakfast is in the oven? Sanji cooked for him too? He walks to the kitchen again, this time fully dressed and opens the oven and sure enough, there seems to be some sort of soup and an egg roll kept in there to keep it warm. His stomach growls as he bends and extracts the meal, setting it on the counter before cutting the eggroll in different sizes and grabbing a fork.

He walks to the small dining table and starts to eat, dipping each piece in the stew before popping it in his mouth and chewing on it. He'll be damned. It's the most delicious breakfast he's ever ate! He takes his time eating it, savouring every bite and feeling his stomach fill and headache dull a bit.

This is extremely unexpected. Despite probably disliking Zoro, Sanji had left him breakfast and his keys. They aren't really a couple, he didn't have to do this, but he did and Zoro feels a surprising warmth fill his chest when he realises Sanji probably trusts him more than Zoro would have thought. He isn't being presumptuous and thinking Sanji trusts him with his life or anything, but there's definitely some mutual respect here that he hadn't noticed up until now.

As he takes the final bite, he decides to not be as big an ass to Sanji as he usually is.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **A/N: Frankly, I won't be uploading this fic here nymore if you can't drop a small review after reading it. We give alot of time for writing these.**_


	5. Baby Got Back!

Chapter Four

Baby Got Back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should give me the actual file on a pen drive or just hand your phone over to me?"

"Two reasons, Law. One, I am a girl and don't want perverted cameramen to get my kinky selfies. Two, it's always fun to see your face swollen like a chipmunk like it is right now. The look really suits you, you know?"

Law blushes furiously as he stares at Bonney who is busy setting up a very, very opaque screen behind which four pairs of best friends were going to see each others junk. It's a wide rectangle that would cover a six foot person standing behind it from pecs to knees. Law is going to be recording them again, being the perfect choice - he makes the people around him feel at ease and is impeccable with direction. He knows exactly which reactions to expect from whom and so is always successful in recording them.

Robin, Zoro, Ace and Luffy are already there. The shooting is supposed to start in the next fifteen minutes and everything is ready. Vivi is changing into a bathrobe in the changing rooms and Sanji and Nami are nowhere to be seen, a fact that's starting to get on Law's nerves.

"I could care less about your selfies," Law mutters. "Where the hell are Sanji and Nami? How much time do they need to change into a bathrobe?"

"You're talking about the two biggest divas in the world," Zoro snorts, catching their attention. He's already dressed in his bathrobe, a loose knot hiding the naked body underneath. Bonney is distracted by the sight of his marbled chest, the muscles rippling even on his pecs.

"Well, go find them," Law snaps. "We only have the studio for a little while. Kidd has booked it next, and I do not want to deal with that jerk today."

"I'll go look for them!" Luffy exclaims, jumping to his feet, his robe tied so loose that it is on the verge of revealing stuff.

"I think it's best I search for Nami," Robin pipes in. "She won't appreciate being surprised by any of you."

"Like I haven't seen her naked," Zoro mutters. "She never remembers to lock the damn bathroom door."

"I don't care who, just go," Law snaps.

"Let's go, Zoro," Luffy says, grabbing the hot man by the neck and dragging him away.

"Why do I have to go, you idiot!?"

"Because you've seen Nami naked already. Don't spoil Robin's surprise!" Luffy laughs, freeing him as they exit and laughter rings in the room behind them.

"So how's it going between you and Sanji so far?" Luffy asks as they head to the changing rooms.

Zoro glances at Luffy, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are always having so much fun fighting, I thought this would be a breeze for you two!" Luffy explains. "Do you like being married to him?"

"What kind of logic is that and of fucking course not!" Zoro exclaims hotly. "What the fuck, Luffy? He's annoying as all hell."

"Yeah, but so are you," Luffy shrugs and zoro stares at him incredulously.

"I am not… What…? You think I'm annoying?"

"Yeah. Very."

Zoro fails in saying anything else, stuttering mindlessly. "Wha… how could you… I am not annoying!"

"You're totally annoying!" Luffy laughs as he stops and looks around, not caring about how Zoro is behaving. "Also, it seems your habit is rubbing off on me. We came in the wrong direction!" He laughs again.

"Habit?"

Luffy hums as he turns around the way they came and Zoro follows him, half lost in his thoughts, trying to recall exactly when he had been annoying.

"You're having fun though, right?" Luffy speaks suddenly, breaking his thought process. When he looks at Luffy, clueless, Luffy raises his eyebrows at him, "Being married to Sanji… It's fun?"

"It's not really a marriage Luffy...but…" Zoro frowns. If he's being honest, this whole marriage thing is only a bother because he has to live with Sanji. Zoro is a man of small comforts, so when he suddenly had to leave the peace of his home - despite he being the first one to agree to it - and move in with Sanji, it was like if a cat had suddenly been dumped in a tub full of freezing water.

Unpleasant, and someone was sure to end up hurt.

But other than that, things weren't so bad. It was nice to eat a homemade, delicious breakfast instead of a hurried omelet and was nice to fall asleep with someone else next to him.

"It's alright," he finally replies, shrugging.

"You get to eat Sanji's delicious food every day," Luffy sighs dreamily. "That sounds more than alright."

"Okay fine, drooling loverboy; why don't you go check that side before you start salivating all over the place?" Zoro asks as they enter the changing room, pointing towards the locker area.

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy yells loudly, bouncing off towards the lockers.

Zoro rolls his eyes and turns towards the changing area, wincing when Luffy yells more loudly.

"SANJI!"

"What do you want, you damn-fuck!"

Zoro's vision is invaded by blond hair before he feels something hard and wet smack him in the chest and knock him down. His hands automatically reach for something-anything-to keep him grounded, and they wrap around something smooth yet sharp. He clenches onto them tightly and it was then that he registers the plushness and realizes he is gripping onto Sanji's bare buttcheeks. He is too surprised to let go of them, so as he falls, Sanji getting pulled down with him, their hips joining and privates smacking together with a loud obscene noise as his loosely tied bathrobe comes undone.

For one terrifying moment, Zoro is frozen as he stares at Sanji's eyes, so close to his own, the blue closing in around the black. His face is centimetres from touching, breath mingling and falling on the other's lips, their chest pressed together - wet against sweat - complete but for where Sanji's hands are tucked underneath himself, protecting them from the fall by using Zoro's body as a shield.

For that short moment, Zoro can say that he knows what Sanji is physically. Long, lithe legs pressed between his own and hips full and compact like a swimmer's, the limp member resting against his own, tight, toned abs that clashed with his, hands calloused, hard and rough as they rest against Zoro, neck long and elegant, the adam's apple moving as the man gulps, and chin broad under the goatee that hides its sharpness, lips fullish and supple, nose slender and long, forehead no different and the curl in his eyebrow which becomes him.

Zoro realises then how every feature in the tall body is beautiful and how his own body is oddly comfortable with Sanji, fitting with every muscle, locking themselves in place like a puzzle.

And while he notices these small, new details, the blond is thinking none of it and the moment lasts for barely above a second before Sanji yells in his face.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?"

Zoro snaps out of his trance and the retort is out of his lips before he even knows it, equivocal to the curly cue.

"WHY ARE YOU WET!?"

"What are you guys doing?"

Luffy's voice came from above and the two turned their heads upwards in unison to see Luffy squatting down and staring at them, the trademark grin plastered on his face.

"You guys need some time alone?" he said as his grin widens even more, a suggestive hint in his eyes, making the two men stare back at him dumbfounded as they processed what their friend was saying.

As if on fire, the two of them jump away from each other, putting as much distance between themselves as they can - Sanji using Zoro's pectorals for a full pushup before starting to tie the wet towel he dropped before around his waist as he gets to his feet while Zoro's hands let go of those buttocks, slithering along the hip, and scrambles up while while trying to maintain a small level of decency, tying the bathrobe shut, this time tightly.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Sanji demands, so angry that he's turning pale instead of red.

Luffy had started cackling and was struggling with standing straight as he held his stomach.

"We're looking for you, dumbass!" Zoro snaps, his cheeks displaying more color than Sanji's at that moment. "Did you take a fucking shower? Didn't you already take one!?"

"Wait, wait." Luffy gasps, planting a hand on Zoro's shoulder as he allows some air to reach his lungs, "are we going to ignore what just happened here?"

None of the six feet two inches men pay heed to the five feet seven one and continue like they heard nothing.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Sanji snaps back, voice oddly high and a little color coming back to his cheeks. Zoro blinks, surprised, and when Sanji looks away to avoid his gaze, Zoro eyes slide down and he notices something different.

"Did you... shave your legs?"

"What? No!"

"You did!" Luffy exclaims, laughing. "Wow, Sanji!"

"Shut up!" Sanji snaps. "Do you know how weird it is that I grow hair on my calves but not my thighs? It looks like I'm wearing hairy leg warmers!"

"It does!" Luffy starts laughing again, "I never thought of it that way before!"

"NOT helping, Luffy!"

"Do you always shave them?" Zoro asks, surprised by how curious he is. He knows Sanji is a well-groomed man - even his casual clothes were stylish though never extravagant - but he never thought it went to this extent. His mind wanders off to other areas that can be groomed and quickly snaps out of it. Nope. Don't need to think about or imagine those. Felt enough of that just a minute ago. Enough for one day. Thank you very much!

"Once every two weeks," Sanji mutters. "I didn't think about it until now. I'm not fucking going on YouTube with my yeti legs in full display."

"You're an idiot," Zoro says flatly.

"Shut up!" Sanji snaps again. "What do you care with your hairless body? Don't you think it's weird you don't grow hair at all except for the weed growing out of your head?"

"I don't think so, yeti legs. And that's not the only place they grow," Zoro says, grinning evilly when Sanji's face starts to redden.

"Well, this was fun to record," Nami's voice accompanied by a sound of camera shutting off surprises them and they crack their necks as they turn to look at her. "For a moment there, it was almost like you two were humping," she grins her evil smile at them.

"Oh! You caught that on camera? You should give it to Law for the blooper reel!" Luffy exclaims, excitement written all over his face.

"That... is an amazing idea, Luffy!"

"No! It's not!" Zoro growls and holds the neck of Luffy's bathrobe with utter delicacy. "Is it, Luffy?"

Sanji snorts as Luffy looks at Zoro with pleading eyes. The damage is already done - once Nami has an idea that feeds her sadistic soul, she never let go of it.

"Well, aren't we supposed to be shooting now?" Sanji interrupts them

"Oh, yeah… Law was getting pissed," Luffy says, looking at him with thankful eyes. "Said the room was booked for Kidd next and we're getting late."

"Well, we don't want to disturb other's schedule, do we?" Nami states, "C'mon. Let's go."

They head back the filming room; Sanji doesn't bother putting on a robe, since he'll be getting naked soon anyway. So he keeps a tight grip on the knot tying the flimsy cloth around his body. He and Nami take the lead while mosshead and Luffy follow.

By the time they reach, Vivi's already with the others and being ushered behind the screen under the lights glaring down on her and Bonney who had been complaining about the floor being slippery when Vivi joins her.

"You're comfortable?" Bonney whispers and Vivi grins at her.

"Yes. Though I must admit I am surprised I haven't seen you butt naked before now."

There is a small beep which indicates that Law has started recording their conversation.

"I know.. It is surprising." Bonney says, nodding thoughtfully, "we've been friends for… five years now?" She frowns, cocking her head sideways.

"Yes," Vivi nods in agreement. "We actually met at a party and didn't realize we worked in the same building until the next day," she says, turning to the camera. "We were assigned on a project together that day, but Bonney was too hungover to do anything,"

"Vivi gave me an aspirin, fed me, and held my hair back as I puked in the bathroom," Bonney remembers, grinning. "She was amazing."

"Pretty sure I had a crush on you," Vivi mutters, reddening up a little making Bonney laugh.

"How do you feel about today's video?" Law asks from behind the camera motioning Nami - who had the hanging mic jammed in her hand the moment she entered - to hold the mic closer. He preferred to use the members involved in the video instead of his own crew, since he doesn't want anyone - specially the ladies - to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh...I personally think girls are a lot more comfortable with their bodies amongst other girls," Bonney says, frowning again. "I've changed in front many of my females friends, and they in front of me. It's never been weird or anything."

"Yeah… I agree. Although, being gay, I don't really feel indifferent about it. There is always that small tap in the back of my head that the girl in front of me is going to see me naked and won't feel the way I would feel had I been seeing her naked," Vivi says, her hands expressing along with her. "I am not saying that when I see a girl, I have to necessarily feel sexual about it. But it's what I do when I am being intimate with one so it does feel a little… different when those feelings aren't there."

"This will be interesting." Zoro murmurs and Sanji and Luffy nod enthusiastically.

Law smirks, eyes still fixed on the camera screen, keeping both the divas in frame. "Alright girls. Time to lose the robes."

Sanji and Nami perk up at the directional comment, Sanji's eyes fixed on the two girls behind the screen that hides them from his and everyone's view. Luffy starts laughing when he sees the hungry look on his face and Zoro coughs out a comment that's most likely an insult, but Sanji is way too caught up with Vivi and Bonney to care.

He might be gay, but Vivi and Bonney are still two very beautiful women.

"Okay; on one...two...three!"

Bonney and Vivi snap the bathrobes off their shoulders and for a moment there is silence. Then both the girls lower their eyes, fixing on the other's chest.

"Oh my…" Vivi murmurs, in a daze.

"Wow…" Bonney replies, equally dazed as she starts to nod, "Okay… yeah. I would turn curious for that."

Vivi blushes and looks up at Bonney while the pink haired girl continues to stare at her boobs, "Thanks! Yours are quite perky too. Wouldn't say no to them if you offered!"

"Thank you," Bonney smiles widely and finally looks at her. "You know, I'm actually very surprised by how curvy you are. I mean, you have a lot more hips than I'd thought."

"I sort of wear outfits meant to hide that because they make me self-conscious," Vivi admits. "I hit puberty at a very early age, so I looked like I was eighteen when I was barely fourteen."

"Men," Bonney says, conveying a deep understanding with the single word. Vivi only half-smiles, half-grimaces, a confirmation if there ever was one.

"How do you guys feel basking in each other's nakedness?" Law asks. Bonney wrote down a few questions for him to ask beforehand, but since they're running short of time, he has to hurry through them.

"How poetic, Law!" Bonney grins at him. "It was just what I expected. I actually do feel closer to her now."

"Me, too," Vivi agrees, nodding her head. "I was a little scared at first, but...let's look at the bright side: now you can check me for skin cancer."

Bonney nods, looking thoughtful. "I'd do that in a heartbeat. You wanna get naked? I'm there; no questions asked. Maybe a naked hug?"

"Sure!"

As the girls hug each other, Sanji has to practically force the sirens in his mind to lower their volume.

"Wow… this feels good," Bonney hums, closing her eyes.

"Yeah…" Vivi agrees, looking down. "Oh! You shaved!"

Bonney laughs and looks down at Vivi as well, "Oh! Landing strip!"

"Make them stop!" Surprisingly, it's Nami who says that and everyone in the room laughs as the two girls chuckle and separate to put on their robes.

"Wow, well… I'm glad we did this. And you really need to start showing off your curves honey!" Bonney elbows Vivi who grins at her.

"Well, maybe you can help me with that!" she replies, "and you're gorgeous. Totally worth that line of admirers."

"How do you guys feel now?" Law asks and both the girls turn to look at the camera.

"Well… I would say that this had to happen one day or the other," Vivi starts with Bonney nodding next to her, "I mean… it's but natural. I am glad we did it."

"Yeah, me too. We're gonna have naked cuddles every time she is over at my place now. That felt really good," Bonney grins.

Law nods and switches off the camera. "Okay. That went well. Who's next?"

Everyone stares at each other while Bonney and Vivi walk from behind the screen to stand with them, the two standing a little closer than before and talking softly, no longer caring of what's happening around them.

"Who's next?" Law barks again, turning around to glare at them after setting the camera again. "We haven't got all day!"

"Alright. We'll go next!" Luffy exclaims and Zoro stares at him horrified as the shorter man grabs him and pulls him to stand behind the screen, slipping a little on the slick floor.

"Hey! What happened to ladies first, huh? Why aren't Robin and Nami going next?" he growls, straightening up.

"The only time you'll say anything gentlemanly, Zoro," Nami tutts as she smiles wickedly at him while handing the dangling mic over to Ace who - being a man - has to hold it up and close to the pair.

Zoro flips her a finger and Nami raises her brow, the grin not leaving her face as she still stands next to Ace, not moving a bit from the position. "Oh! Law. I have something for the blooper reel."

"Later, Nami. We need to finish this first," Law mutters, foiling the ginger heads plans and she glares at him. The cameraman ignores her and makes a sound check, then counts down before starting to record.

"How do you guys feel about this?"

"It'll be fun! I get to see Zoro naked twice in one day!" Luffy grins at the camera and Zoro's eyes expand to look like round saucers. Behind the camera, Sanji's cheeks redden, Nami smiles evilly again and Law looks up from the camera at the comment.

But it's Ace who speaks, "twice?" he asks, looking extremely concerned. "Roronoa, what have you been doing with my brother!?"

"He's speaking out of context," Zoro snaps, then smacks Luffy on the back of his head who groans.

"No, seriously," and this time it's Law who speaks, probably too surprised to remember they're running short on time. "You guys do that often?"

"No!" Luffy exclaims before Zoro can open his mouth, "he and Sanji just bumped into each other naked in the changing room is all."

There is silence as everyone including Law's camera turn their focus on Sanji who looks like he could be having a heat stroke, with his exposed skin completely red as a radish.

"I- It was an accident!" he splutters out. "He just appeared out of nowhere and…"

"Alright. Shut up. We don't have the time for this. That was the best confirmation though," Law grins, making sure his camera caught Sanji's deer in the headlight expression. "Now... back at the job."

He turns around, fixing the camera again and the mood lightens a little as everybody returns to look at Zoro and Luffy. Sanji still looks uncomfortable and notices Nami walk over to Law and whisper something; the man tilts his head in her direction, nodding and chuckling with her. Right. There goes the clip on the internet. He looks at Zoro and sees that the man is staring at him, looking disgruntled.

" Alright, second question: how long have you known each other?"

"Forever!" Luffy starts, while Zoro keeps silent. "We lived near each other, went to the same school...I don't think we've ever gone longer than a week without talking to each other."

"He was an annoying kid, but I somehow got attached," Zoro shrugs, trying to get his mind back in the game.

"That's because he loves me!" Luffy smiles honestly, looking at Zoro who turns to look at him.

Zoro considers himself a quite strong minded person and even though he does not claim to have a heart of stone, he doesn't let people affect him easily. Luffy is one of the few exceptions to that rule. They met when Zoro was in fourth grade and Luffy was in first. Ace used to be in Zoro's class and the two used to sit on the same bench. Luffy and Sabo burst into their class during break one day and of course, Luffy had been resilient in making Zoro his friend.

That's how it had started. And now they're close friends. They've seen each other at their best and worst, respect each other for who they are, support the other when it's needed, and fought for each other too. They have been together since that day to present and will be forever.

"Yeah okay," Zoro grins, "I love you big man!"

There is a chorus of awwwwwwws from the people around them and the pair laugh. At the back, Sanji looks at Zoro like it's the first time he's looked at the man. He knows Zoro has a soft spot for Luffy but he's never seen the look of fondness that's currently painted all over the man's face.

"He has that effect on people," Law says, nodding, tapping Sanji out from his trance. "Moving on. What do you think about today's video? How comfortable are you being naked in front of someone else?"

"It's fun!" Luffy exclaims. "What's wrong with being naked? I've seen Zoro naked plenty of times! He has a cool scar!"

"It's just a body," Zoro shrugs, his face hardening into the default scowl again. "All people basically look alike. I mean, girls have breasts but we have dicks, so that's pretty even."

"There's nothing even about that, Zoro," Law mutters.

"You know what I mean," Zoro snaps. "Look, every body is different, but all people are alike, you know? Some people are tall, some short, some are hairy, some have muscles, some have rolls, some have freckles, some have birthmarks…" Zoro grins suddenly and meets Sanji's eyes, "some even have target eyebrows…"

"But everybody is cool!" Luffy finishes brightly, unaware of how Sanji looks like he's about to burst.

"Not exactly my words," Zoro returns his attention to Luffy. "But let's go with that."

"Very good," Law murmurs. "When you're ready, you can disrobe."

Zoro quirked a brow at Law then turned to look at Luffy who was grinning at him, "do you want to count like the girls did?"

"Sure!"

Zoro and Luffy don't hesitate at all to take off their robes, their reactions pretty expected. Luffy smiles broadly and Zoro returns it.

"Oh! So you aren't totally hairless!" Luffy grins, looking down at his friend who smirks at Sanji across the room. Sanji scowls at him and crosses his arms, looking sideways.

"Yes," Zoro says, glancing at Luffy. "Well, I know now why Marguerite puts up with you now!"

"Hey!" Luffy exclaims as everyone laughs. "Well, you've got a lot more scars than before!" He turns to look at the camera, "you guys can't see it but he has a lot of scars!"

Zoro nods, turning to look at the camera as well, "comes with mountain climbing."

"Cool, right?" Luffy says excitedly. "Wait, what about your back?"

Zoro turns around, showing Luffy his smooth back. "Not a scratch."

"God damn! You have a bubble butt!" Luffy shouts and Zoro laughs, then growls when Luffy turns around and puts their bums together.

"What do you think you're doing?" He turns his head to glower at the raven head.

"I don't wanna hug you from the front!"

Law rolls his eyes, "okay, how does this feel?"

Zoro glares at Law, "like I have two apples pressed against my butt!"

Luffy laughs as he turns to look at the camera. "It feels okay. Zoro and I are pretty close so it doesn't feel like a big deal or anything. We've grown up together. This isn't the first time we're seeing each other naked."

Zoro nods. "Yeah. Same locker rooms and camping trips. Though that doesn't mean I am enjoying this," he adds and steps forward before bending to pick his bathrobe and putting it on. He can hear Luffy tying his own bathrobe behind him.

"Do you feel like you're closer to each other now?"

"Yeah... I guess this was the last hurdle?" Zoro shrugs and Luffy nods. "We're not doing this regularly though," he adds.

Luffy shrugs, "I wouldn't mind!"

"No surprise there." Zoro mutters and Law snorts as he stops recording.

"Alright. Nami, Robin. If you please? And hurry. We barely have fifteen minutes left before Kidd shows up. Bonney, you'll man the mic? Vivi…"

Sanji drowns out what Law is saying as Ace, Luffy and Zoro come to stand next to him. Ace grins at him cheekily as he leans against the wall next to him.

"You okay?" he asks.

Sanji nods, not looking at the raven head, "why wouldn't I be?"

Ace turns to see that Zoro and Luffy are out of earshot before he continues. "You know why I am asking. Do you wanna go first and then quit the room? I don't mind," he whispers.

Sanji glances at Ace, taking in the concerned gaze then looks at Robin and Nami who are already answering Law's questions. Nami looks like Christmas has come early and Robin is smiling like the Goddess that she is. They seem at ease and even though Sanji does want to leave as fast as possible, he's not going to break the flow of the shoot.

He sighs, shaking his head. "No. It's okay."

Ace shifts closer to him and Sanji leans in to the warmth, needing the wordless reassurances that resonates from his friend, trying to concentrate on what the ladies are saying.

"... fifteen years. We're pretty close but not once has Robin flashed me," Nami says, pouting at the elder lady who chuckles as she looks at the camera.

"Well, I knew she wanted to check me out every chance she got. I love being able to tease her."

"You knew!?" Nami looks at Robin with surprise.

"I did," she grins

"We did," everyone mutters from where they stad and Nami turns to them, baffled.

Law smirks as he catches the look on camera and clears his throat, "whenever you guys are ready!" He grins at them and Nami's features LIGHTEN up again.

When the robes come off, Nami takes her time assessing the skin that has finally been revealed. Robin is a tall lady with brown skin, Minakshi eyes, full lips and long black hair. She has the perfect amount of fat on the perfect areas and under the harsh light, she shines like a bronze statue and Nami felt akin a poet hit with enlightenment, a bee who found his queen… a dehydrated traveller in the desert who stumbled on an oasis he prayed for.

"Oh my God…" she breathes out, not realizing she's been holding her breath, eyes still refusing to look up. She sees how Robin's chest moves as the lady chuckles. "This was so worth the wait."

"I'm glad." Robin grins and Nami finally looks up at her, her smile practically dividing her face in half. "I must say though, you have gorgeous nipples."

Nami looked down at herself like she's looking at them for the first time in her life. "I do! Yes." She grins, looking at Robin's again, "though you could totally beat me in that area."

Behind the camera, Vivi leans in to Sanji, "it's like a child left loose in a candy shop."

He and Ace snicker at the comment though Sanji has to agree that Nami definitely looks happier than he would have been, had he been paired with Robin for this - not that he had such disrespectful thoughts for the gorgeous lady. He did have them once, for a millisecond… Robin had realized what he was thinking and the look she gave him still sometimes leaves him covered in goosebumps.

"How does it feel to look at each other with no filter?"

"Well, it's definitely not enough!" Nami says, glaring at Law like what he asked was scandalous.

"Oh dear… do you want a hug?" Robin extends her arms and Nami doesn't even care to reply, her expression changing to that of immense glee again, before she rushes into the offer and pulls Robin into a bone cracking hug, burying her face in the soft mounds.

"This is like heaven!" she squeals, delighted.

Robin laughs as she hugs the drooling lady closer and looks at the camera, "pretty sure that we can't get closer than this." Her cheeks are a little pink as she speaks.

"Spho phelouz oth Frantee riph nao" Nami moans, her works coming out muffled.

"What was that?" Robin asks politely as she ruffles the orange hair, making Nami sigh against her.

"I said," Nami looks up with a little regret, "that I am so jealous of Franky right now!"she pouts, making everyone but Sanji and Ace laugh. Those two were busy being jealous of Nami.

"I don't mean to interrupt but," Law starts but Nami interrupts him right then.

"Then don't." She leans more into Robin as she speaks, "let me enjoy the sweet fruit of all my effort."

"Uhh… Nami, the floor is kind of slippery…" Robin mutters, but too late.

Before Nami can even turn to look at her, Robin's foot slips and the two girls are falling. It happens in slow motion - Robin falling backwards while Nami's hands come up to cup her head as she falls on top of her - saving her from any injuries. Bonney goes to stand in front of the camera so that Law accidently doesn't record anything that will soon be visible below the screen.

Law though, is staring wide eyed at the evolving scene, totally forgetting his camera. Sanji and Ace are no different as they pay much more attention to the scene (as if that's possible) right before they have their eyes covered by Vivi's not-so-dainty-hands.

Luffy's eyes widen where he is standing between Ace and Zoro - who grabs a spare bathrobe lying on the desk next to him and rushes to the front.

There is a moment when Luffy, Bonney and Ace can see a tangle of limbs hitting the floor, every movement slowed.

A stretch of limber and toned skin, Nami falling on top of Robin - her legs falling open to accommodate Nami's hips between them- bodies pressed tight together from the momentum, leaving no space between them - breasts and stomach smashing together- two contrasting palettes as bronze and ivory mix through curves and dips.

And then, the glorious image is covered by a cloth unworthy of their touch as Zoro covers the two ladies with a robe. Robin looks up at Zoro from under the ginger head who is now nuzzling the taller lady on her neck.

"Thank you, Zoro" she breathes, smiling softly, hugging and patting Nami's back under the robe in reassuring strokes.

"No problem," he mutters, a fading blush decorating his face, his eyes looking away from the two of them. For all of his talk about all bodies being the same, he cannot deny that seeing Robin naked is completely different from seeing Nami naked.

Or the effect that her beauty has on him. In his rush to hurry towards them, he caught sight of more than any other person in the room and seeing Robin that way under the blaring lights in the room stirs something deep. Inside his heart, not pants. She truly is a beautiful woman.

He closes his eyes and sends a quiet apology to Franky in his mind.

"Thank you, Bonney!" Nami exclaims suddenly, startling the silent room. "This was your best idea ever!" She makes her point by rubbing herself even closer to Robin.

Bonney rolls her eyes as everyone breaks out in laughter and turns, smacking Law on his head with the mic, making him glare at her, "hurry up and turn that off!"

Law blinks then turns off the recorder, muttering about being able to delete the scene later during editing.

"Yes, you would have deleted it. Do you really think you can shadow your pervertedness around me?" Bonney hits him on his head with the mic repeatedly as she speaks and Law suddenly regrets asking her to be in charge of it, ducking and raising his hand above his head at the repeated onslaught.

"Alright alright, fine! Now go get them dressed!"

Bonney grunts then hurries to the two laying on the floor. Nami doesn't look like she ever wants to move, holding onto the elder lady who seems unconcerned by the fact that her best friend is practically motorboating her.

Zoro excuses himself as Bonney helps the two girls up in the security of the opaque screen - much to Nami's discontent. Sanji and Ace have finally gotten Vivi's hands off their eyes - having missed the show and are now frowning down at Vivi who looks like she would love to be anywhere but between them.

"Why did you do that, Vivi?" Ace pouts.

"That was a once in a lifetime occurrence and you didn't let us enjoy it," Sanji pouts as well.

" I… I…"

Luffy laugh as he pushes Ace so that he is standing next to Vivi, "you two are idiots." He grins at the two, wrapping an arm around Vivi's shoulders. "Stop trying to make her feel bad for protecting her friend's privacy."

Before Ace and Sanji can reply, Law calls out to them. " You two, hurry up!" he snaps

"Sheesh, we're coming," Ace says, rolling his eyes. The two make their way to the screen as Nami and Robin walk out from behind it.

"You girls weren't hurt were you?" Sanji asks as Ace gets in position behind the screen.

"Nah nah!" Nami waved her hand. "Won't even bruise!" she grins before walking off with Robin as Sanji steps in next to Ace.

Law doesn't bother making sure they're comfortable or asking one of the men to replace Bonney's mic job, knowing full well neither of them is too awkward about their body around each other. He leans into his camera and notices what's wrong.

"Someone hand blondie a robe," Law snaps, "he looks like he is already naked."

"I have a towel around my waist!" Sanji exclaims, glaring at him and Law is thankful that he has already started to record.

"Alright, fine. How do you feel about today's video?"

"I think it's pretty cool," Sanji says first. "When Bonney first came up with the idea, I was a little hesitant, but I mean...I've known Ace for a really long time."

"Me, too," Ace adds. "I didn't even think about it, knowing I would be doing this with Sanji."

"How long have you known each other?" Law asks.

"About...a decade?" Sanji wonders, glancing at Ace.

"Seems about right," the other man nods. "We met through Luffy, of course."

"That's right!" Sanji exclaims, remembering the first day he met Ace. "Luffy was always talking about how cool his brother was...honestly, I thought I wouldn't like him at all...but first time I met him-total crush."

Ace startles, looking at Sanj with wide eyes. "Wait, you had a crush on me!?"

"You didn't know?" Sanji asks, surprised.

"You seriously didn't?" Bonney directs at Ace from where she is holding the mic.

Ace turns to gawk at her, "you knew too?"

"Everyone knew," Zoro snorts from where he stands next to Vivi.

"Yeah," Luffy nods from Vivi's other side, "he made a complete fool of himself in front of you so many times," he laughs.

"Dude, my face was completely red for the first hour we met," Sanji speaks finally and the freckled man finally turns to him again, a little red on the ears, "and I was so nervous I spilled water all over you."

"I thought you were just a klutz!" Ace exclaims. "And that you were… I don't know? sick?"

"You thought Sanji was a klutz?" Law asks incredulously, momentarily forgetting he's behind the camera. "Sanji? The most graceful guy on planet Earth, probably?"

"I guess! It was my first time meeting him!" Ace gapes at the entire room who simply gives him the seriously? look. He rolls his eyes and turns back to Sanji, who is staring at him in the same way. "I thought you were super straight, first time I met you," Ace says, shrugging. "You kept flirting with every girl you saw..."

"I'm extra flirty when I'm nervous," Sanji laughs. "But only with girls," he winks at the camera. "They make me feel peaceful. Besides, my crush lasted for…. a week at most! You were super straight, and you remind me of Luffy way too much for me to ever have romantic thoughts about you."

"Hey, I'm a great boyfriend!" Luffy exclaims off screen.

Sanji looks at him with a flat glare. " Yes, you are. But you pick your nose," he starts sticking his fingers up, counting the points on them, "carry chicken drumsticks in your pockets, think sticking chopsticks up your nose is funny, ha-"

"How is chopsticks up anyone's nose not funny!?"

"Time, people!" Law interrupts snappily. "Next question: what do you think about the message of today's video? How comfortable are you being naked in front of someone else?"

Ace shrugs again, "I'm pretty comfortable with my body. I've never seen Sanji naked, but that's not planned or anything. I guess it's just never happened."

"I'm comfortable with my body too, but I guess I'm a little more reserved," Sanji says. "It's not so much that I'm nervous about my body, but I'm nervous about someone else's body. I mean, if it is a guy, I'll probably check them out. It's not always sexual. But it's just like...a background thought. And I feel guilty looking at a woman like that; like I'm doing something wrong, or I'm disrespecting them."

"I guess...your body is a really personal thing," Ace says thoughtfully, having nodded along with Sanji. "Everyone will try to tell you how you should or shouldn't feel, or what you

should or shouldn't do with it...but at the end of the day, it's your body. If you like to cover up from neck to toe and change with the lights off, then go ahead. If you feel comfortable enough to walk around your house naked-go ahead."

"Good," Law murmurs. "Now, get naked."

Sanji rolls his eyes but slips his towel off at the same time as Ace loses his robe. And immediately, his eyes run the length of Ace's body, unable to stop himself from fully checking out his best friend.

And yeah, there's a little bit of a sexual vibe in it - hair falling over broad shoulders (which are sporting some serious cat scratches), brushing the collarbones, tan skin stretched like latex over an eight pack. Muscle stacked arms and long lean legs between which sits the limp member which… well, wow. Sanji tries not to ingrain that image into his brain. He doesn't need to have a crush on the guy again.

"Nice legs," Ace comments first, smirking when Sanji looks up to meet his eyes.

"Nice...uh, everything."

Ace laughs. "Thanks. Hey, you actually look a lot bigger naked."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sanji snaps, blushing.

"I don't mean it that way!" Ace hurriedly says. "Though, yeah. kudos to you in that department." He grins again, making the blond blush even harder.

"You're not that small yourself," Sanji says, eyes going down to take in the member again then

returning Ace a cheeky grin before turning to the camera and adding, "I actually used to think he stuffed a sock down the-"

The voice of knuckles rapping smartly against oakwood interrupts him and Sanji's eyes go wide as he stops midway and everyone else turns to look at the door.

"Time's up…" Law grumbles. "Luffy, talk to Kidd and see if he can give us another ten minutes?"

Luffy nods and hurries to the door where the knocking begins again.

"You two, hurry," Law snaps at them, "get your robes back on and let's get this over with."

"Right!" Ace bent to get his robe and is halfway through tying it around his waist when he realizes Sanji hasn't moved from his spot. He's gazing at the door, lips slightly parted and eyes

wide in shock.

Throwing a quick glance at Law who seems to be distracted enough with setting the camera right again, he quickly wraps his fingers around the blond's bicep, shaking him a little, "Sanji!" he urges, making the man gasp and snap his attention to the raven head. "Put on your towel."

Sanji blinks, like he hasn't heard what his friend is saying and Ace growls. This had been a regular thing in Sanji's life about two years ago - he would space out, remembering the

things he went through and it was difficult to get him back to reality. He hadn't had an episode like this since last year.

"Sanji!" Ace cups the blonde's face as Luffy's irritated voice fills the room and Law barks instructions to the young man, not paying the two any heed. Bonney retracts the mic and comes

to stand as close as she can to them without seeing Sanji naked - she knows it would embarrass him to no end and the last thing they need right now is to make him more uncomfortable.

Vivi and Robin are standing calmly, their attention also fixed on the commotion at the door. Law leaves his position to rush and push in next to Luffy - probably to speak his mind to Kidd

or whoever is at the door.

Zoro, however, is looking at the three friends standing around the screen. He curiously takes in the frozen form of the blond, the tense hunch of Ace's shoulders, the intense focus on Bonney's

eyes. The whole scene looks a little out of place, like it's running at a different time. He sees Ace cup Sanji's face and speak to him, one hand sliding down and gripping around his shoulder in a reassuring manner, his lips moving slowly. His gaze is earnest as he stares at the blond, his entire body screaming protectiveness.

Sanji just closes his eyes and leans in to the touch, head bowed and nods softly to whatever Ace is saying. Zoro notices the slight shaking of his shoulders and hands as Ace brings him

close to a hug. He notices how his back rises and falls quickly, as if taking quick, successive breaths, as Ace runs a hand up and down the pale skin, his lips still murmuring soft words.

"RIGHT!" Law's screech surprises Zoro, making him tear his eyes away from the trio and gape at the tall man striding towards the camera, "we got five minutes to pack up. Now…" He presses

record again and when Zoro tunes the man out again and returns to look at Sanji, the blond man is looking down as he ties the towel around himself while Ace stands next to him, the tension in his muscles unnoticeable to anyone who didn't see them a couple of seconds ago.

The raven head starts saying something, smiling casually at the camera while Sanji looks around, unperturbed by what's going on.

"... it's fine, really. We were close to begin with - this wasn't that huge a step to take for me,"Ace finishes.

"Sanji. Your view? And fast."

Sanji looks at the camera when Law speaks to him, his eyes slightly lidded as he starts speaking, his stance and manner oozing nonchalance. "Well, it's not a huge deal for me. But it's not nothing either." He then shrugs, looking away, "I guess I won't be too worried

About walking in on him in the shower if he is ever staying over."

"Perfect," Law grins as he stops recording and immediately starts to disassemble his tripod, "Okay, you two," he points at the duo behind the screen, "get the screen at the back of the room.

Bonney - could you help me..."

As everyone starts to do their jobs in pack up - the girls other than Bonney getting dressed, Luffy and Zoro getting the lights down, while Ace and Sanji pull apart the screen to

set it in the storage - Zoro can't help but sneak a peek at Sanji once every few seconds.

He's never seen the blond that way and they have been working at OneFeed for five years now. Granted, they never really 'hang' together, but he likes to think that he knows

Sanji, knows what he's made of. But he's never seen this part of Sanji before, and it makes him extremely uncomfortable thinking about what could have affected the blond that way. And yet, he also finds himself wondering what other sides Sanji could be hiding behind that proud, nonchalant facade.

"Alright, guys," Law calls out, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'll start editing this with Bonney later today. You guys did great."

"Let's go celebrate with food!" Luffy exclaims brightly, his voice loud in Zoro's ears making him flinch a little while everyone other than Ace and Bonney groan in unision. Those three

always want to eat.

"Zoro, let's go to that new tex-mex place," Luffy grabs his robe and pulls, but Zoro is distracted as Sanji and Ace walk past him, heading towards the door.

"I got...gym," he murmurs incoherently, eyes glued to Sanji's back, not really paying attention to the pout his best friend gives him.

Sanji's walk is stiff as he is joined by Bonney who nudges him softly and murmurs something. Sanji tilts his head in her direction, shaking his head - like a refusal. He raises his hand to

pat Bonney on her shoulder, as if to reassure her - but stops suddenly, Bonney and Ace in sync with him.

Zoro raises an eyebrow in surprise as the smooth skin on the lean back suddenly ripples, shoulder tensing up and stiffening as the door opens and Kidd walks in with his crew. Ace's hand jump, as if wanting to grab Sanji reassuringly, but the blond shakes his head again quickly.

"Are you listening to me, Zoro?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro mutters, still distracted.

Luffy raises a quizzled brow at his friend then directs his gaze parallel to Zoro's. Together, their eyes jump to Kidd who is entering the room, walking like he owns the place.

The man has changed a lot. He moved to another state two years ago, saying it was 'personal'. At that time, he was healthy and toned, his hair black and spiky.

Now, he is still tall as always but with muscles rippling through and visible under the tight stretch of his tee, hair longer and dyed a deep mahogany red above extremely thin brows

\- barely visible against his somewhat wheatish pale skin, eyes in the process of going round and shocked as he too stops on his tracks when he notices Sanji.

Luffy and Zoro watch how the surprised look is replaced by that of guilt as the man hurries towards the trio. Sanji takes a step back but it looks involuntary as he seems to stop himself from backing away further. Ace, on the other hand, comes to stand in front of the blond and the next moment he is standing face to face with Kidd.

The guilty look on Kidd's face turns to that of anger as the raven and red head glare at each other, like two deers who've locked antlers. It seems to go on forever as the two communicate through glares but then Kidd sighs and directs his gaze to meet Sanji's and when he starts to speak, the blonde seems to tense further before sighing as well.

He waves his hand - a small motion of shifting aside unwanted thoughts or words - and nods softly, before starting to walk past the man, touching Ace softly as he goes, motioning him to move with him.

Kidd keeps standing there, looking slightly defeated as he looks to the ground before turning around swiftly to put a hand on Sanji's shoulder, stopping him on his tracks.

Zoro and Luffy can't see what's happening now, with both men having their backs towards them but Kidd is probably distracted. Because he doesn't see the right hook that meets his face, making him stagger and back off, holding his jaw. Bonney stands next to Sanji, her face positively livid as she glares at the man. She grits some words out from between her teeth and Ace steps in again – apparently to convince her to start walking when Sanji does, leaving the red haired man standing there in what Zoro presumes is shock.

It all happens in barely under thirty seconds, with Luffy and Zoro as the only witnesses – both of whom are rooted on the spot, unable to move from the shock of the events that had unfolded right before their eyes.

"What... was that?" Luffy asks finally, his eyes following Kidd as the man seemingly regains his senses and walks to his team, who are already setting up the lights and cameras. He still seems lost in thought, concern written all over his face.

"I don't know," Zoro replies, his eyes fixed at the spot on the door where the blond disappeared. Not once had the man turned around. Not once had Zoro gotten to see which emotions broke their way to marr the usually happy face. He feels an itch rise at the back of his head – an itch to know what is wrong and an itch to see a side of the man that he always thought he never wanted to know more about.

Zoro has never lost sight of just how strong Sanji is, nor how strong Sanji looks. But... it seems the man has a different side to him, one Zoro never considered. A side other than his kind and soft self or the professional and enthusiastic self or even the brute and harsh self. It's like another facet of a kaleidoscope, one not so pretty or colorful but a part of it none the less.

"Let's just go get that food," he turns to look at Luffy, who shrugs and nods silently, heading for the exit.

And as Zoro walks next to him, he suddenly finds himself yearning to learn more about that hidden side of Sanji.


End file.
